Shippuden GT
by razioaray
Summary: Para android di pindahkan ke dunia Naruto, apakah para Saiya bisa membantu mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget Rate : T

Dragonball disini di 2 tahun setelah perginya Goku dengan Shenlong untuk Naruto 1,5 tahun setelah perang dunia ke 4, ya walau perangnya belum selesai sampai sekarang sih.

CHAPTER 1: Dimana semuanya berawal.

"Hahaha... Aku telah memindahkan para androidku ke tempat lain, setelah mereka menjadi sempurna, mereka akan kembali untuk menghancurkan kalian semua bangsa seiya" ucap profesor Ozi Di sampingnya terdapat wormhole.

"Siaaal..." Teriak Goten mencoba untuk masuk kedalam wormhole tempat di buangnya para android, tapi sebelum melakukannya Gohan sudah menahan Goten. "Jangan gegabah Goten, jika kamu masuk kesana tubuhmu akan hancur berkeping-keping" kata Gohan.

"Ugh... Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Kata Goten bertanya. "Hahaha... Kalian telah membunuh ayahku dulu, sekarang aku telah membalaskan dendamnya, setelah mereka dalam wujud yang sempurna mereka akan menghancurkan segalanya, hahaha..."Kata profesor Ozi.

"Kau... " Teriak Trunks mencoba mengarahkan tangannya membuat kikoha Pada profesor Ozi Tapi sebelumnya Gohan menahannya. "Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya Trunks, kita membutuhkanya, kita tidak tau kemana perginya para android itu!" Ucap Gohan, lalu dia mendekati profesor itu dan memukul tengkuknya sehingga pingsan. "Kita bawa dia ke ibumu Trunks"ucap Gohan lagi, dibalas anggukan dari Trunks.

Sesampainya di tempat Bulma...

Gohan langsung meminta Bulma untuk mencari tau keberadaan para android melalui pembaca otak buatan Bulma, Trunks dan Goten berpisah karna ada keperluan lain.

"Bagaimana Bibi Bulma" tanya Gohan pada Bulma. "lihatlah Gohan di dalam otaknya, penuh dengan rumus-rumus rumit, sayang sekali dia memakainya untuk hal yang salah" ucap bulma menunjukan alat pembaca otak buatannya.

"Ya Bibi, hmm... Kita terpaksa membunuh ayahnya dulu karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak membuat dirinya menjadi kuat seperti ayahnya, malah membuat android, aku takut kejadian cell terulang lagi!" Ucap Gohan memandang profesor Ozi yang terlihat dengan sebuah alat di kepalanya.

"Hahaha... Gohan jika mereka datang Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka semua!" Seru Bezita yang sedari tadi menyandar tembok sambil mendengarkan. "Ya Paman, tapi para android itu memerlukan mahluk hidup untuk mencapai titik sempurnanya, aku takut disana akan terjadi kekacauan, jadi sebelum mereka melakukannya kita harus menghentikannya, dan juga sekarang tidak ada lagi Dragonball" ucap Gohan menerangkan.

"Hmm... Ini dia, Dia memindahkan para android ke sebuah planet yang memiliki kehidupan, kalian bisa sampai disana sekitar satu bulan dengan pesawat yang baru kauciptakan Gohan" ucap Bulma pada Gohan.

"Ya Bibi Bulma, kita harus segera berangkat sebelum semuanya terlambat, Paman apa paman akan ikut?" Tanya Gohan pada Bezita. Bezita melirik Bulma dan terlihat ada anggukan lalu menjawab "Baiklah, Aku ikut, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung" lalu mereka pergi keluar untuk bersiap.

Sesaat Akan berangkat

Disana Ada Chichi,Bulma,Pan,bra,yamcha, dan yang pergi mencari android Gohan,Bezita,Trunks,dan Goten

"Ayah aku ingin ikut" teriak Pan pada Gohan. "Tidak boleh Pan, jangan sampai kau melakukan hal seperti dulu lagi" omel Videl pada anaknya lalu menatap Gohan. Karena mengerti maksud tatapan Videl Dia menjawab "hmm... Maaf Pan, Tapi ini sangat berbahaya Ayah tidak mau melihatmu terluka, dan juga nanti siapa yang menjaga ibumu".

"Huh... Ayah pelit, Aku sudah kuat Ayah, kau tidak lihat Aku sudah bisa menjadi super saiya" ucap Pan, melihat hal itu Chichi pun turun tangan "dengarkan Ayahmu Pan, jika kamu pergi nanti siapa yang menjaga ibumu, lagi pula kamu masih harus sekolah, jangan sampai kamu membolos" mendengar itu Pan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hahaha... Sudahlah, Pan jaga ibumu untuk Ayah ya, semuanya kami berangkat!" Ucap Gohan mengecup kening Videl lalu menyusul Bezita,Trunks,dan Goten yang sudah berada di pesawat luar angkasanya. "Dasar" ucap Chichi.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat luar angkasa pun lepas landas!

Bersambung... 


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget Rate : T

CHAPTER 2: Pertemuan Naruto dan para Saiya

Di Sebuah Desa di balik dedaunan atau kita bisa menyebutnya Desa Konoha, ada tiga orang remaja yang sedang makan ramen, eh' maksudnya satu orang pemuda yang makan ramen karena yang dua lainya sudah selesai dari tadi, ya dialah Naruto yang duduk ditengah-tengah para gadis, susunan duduk mereka dari kiri ke kanan Sakura Naruto Hinata, setelah perang dunia ke 4 berakhir 1,5 tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi Rukodaime Hokage hanya saja dia tidak mau melakukan pelantikan sampai Sasuke bebas dari hukumannya, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan syarat di hukum selama 2 tahun, seharusnya lebih mengingat Dia telah melakukan banyaknya kejahatan, tapi karena Sasuke ikut membantu dalam perang, akhirnya Dia dapat keringanan, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan. Demi diterima lagi di Konoha.

"Kau tau Naruto, Sasuke 6 bulan lagi keluar, Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi" ujar Sakura pada Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan ramen ke 7. "Ya Sakura, aku juga sudah tidak sabar, kita bisa berkumpul disini lagi sambil makan ramen" ujar Naruto sambil menumpuk mangkoknya.

Duakhh!

"Bodoh, yang kau pikir itu hanya ramen saja" teriak Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto sampai benjol. "Na..Naruto..." Ucap Hinata khawatir. "Uh... tenang saja Hinata Aku tidak apa-apa ko" ucap naruto sambil ngusap-ngusap benjolnya. Lalu mereka bertiga menengok kebelakang karena ada seorang anbu.

"Maaf Tuan Naruto Anda dan Nona Sakura di panggil Hokage" ujar anbu itu, "ada apa" tanya Sakura. "Maaf saya juga tidak tau Nona Sakura" jawab anbu itu. Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang seakan bertanya ada apa, karena setelah perang dunia ke 4 selesai tidak ada misi untuk mereka, kejahatan paling parah juga hanya sebatas perampok, itu juga bisa diselesaikan dengan level chunnin. lalu Sakura melirik anbu lagi dan menjawab "Baiklah" lalu mereka berdiri. "Hm... Hinata, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Naruto pada Hinata. "Uhmm" Hinata mengangguk, setelah perang dunia ke 4 selesai Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama walau Naruto belum pernah mengatakan Cinta sama Hinata (kasian Hinata)

Diruangan Hokage

"Ada apa Nenek Tsunade memanggil kami" tanya Naruto disampingnya Ada Sakura Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Begini... Penduduk Desa Tosi tiba-tiba saja menghilang Aku ingin Kalian melihat Kesana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi disana"ucap Tsunade. Mereka berempat saling berpadangan lalu Naruto menjawab "Baiklah... Yosh Kita berangkat, sudah lama aku tidak menjalankan misi" dibalas anggukan ketiga temannya.

Ditempat lainnya sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa mendarat di sebuah padang rumput lalu pintu itu terbuka tapi pemiliknya tidak keluar juga.

"A..apa ini, apa kau juga merasakannya Paman" tanya Gohan pada Bezita. Bezita memandang Gohan "ini serasa berada di planet Saiya terdapat kii besar dimana-mana" ucap Bezita. Trunks dan Goten hanya saling berpandangan mereka juga tidak mengerti ada planet yang memiliki kekuatan seperti bangsa saiya. "Aku kira hanya bangsa seiya yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini" lanjut Bezita.

"Mungkin kita tidak kesini juga para android dapat dikalahkan" kata Goten menimpali. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama-sama. "Kita akan sedikit bersenang-senang disini" Kata Trunks puas.

Ditempat lain didesa Tosi

"Tidak ada orang tapi tidak terlihat seperti habis dirampok, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti ditinggal pindah" ucap Sakura melihat beberapa jemuran terlihat masih berjemur (?)

"Apa orang-orang sengaja meninggalkan barang-barangnya?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tau nanya sama siapa. "Sial ini ulah serangga" kata shino yang lain memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Aku merasakan bau serangga, dan aku merasakan masih ada satu serangga disini" ucap Shino lagi. Yang lainnya kaget.

"Khukhukhu..." suara mahluk berwarna jingga mirip dengan belalang sembah tidak jauh dari mereka,"kau memang pintar bocah serangga" ucap mahluk itu."Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak memiliki serangga" lalu mahluk itu menganga seperti berteriak tapi tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar. Tapi itu berdampak pada Shino seluruh serangga keluar dari tubuhnya dan Shino pun tak sadarkan diri.

"A..apa itu" tanya Naruto

"Sial dia mengusir semua serangga shino" ucap Shikamaru melihat Shino yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Hahaha... Aku diciptakan dari beberapa gen serangga jadi aku adalah raja serangga, hahaha" ucap monster jingga itu.

'Diciptakan apa itu perbuatan orochimaru' pikir Shikamaru.

Lalu mereka memasang kuda-kuda tapi mereka merasakan 4 cakra besar tak dikenal yang datang mendekati mereka. 'Apa teman-teman serangga ini yang datang' pikir Shikamaru tapi shikamaru melihat serangga didepanya ketakutan. 'itu berarti mereka bukan temannya, tapi siapa' pikirnya lagi.

"Hahaha... Kalian makin banyak, aku akan tunggu temanmu dulu" ucap Naruto ketika dia merasakan cakra besar itu. Tapi Sakura dan Shikamaru saling memandang ada yang aneh dengan serangga di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian 4 orang yang di tunggu pun datang turun di dekat Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang langsung mematung dengan cara yang tak lazim dengan cara terbang 'siapa mereka, mereka bisa terbang' pikir mereka bertiga

"Hahaha... Kita beruntung baru sampai sudah ketemu satu" ucap Goten berbinar-binar. "Huh... Aku tidak menyangka kalian repot-repot kesini hanya untuk menangkap kami, kami sudah berbeda dengan sebulan yang lalu di sini banyak kii yang membuat kita cepat mencapai sempurna..." ucap monster jingga itu memberi jeda "... Kalian tidak akan semudah itu melawanku" lanjut monster itu. Tapi dia harus "sweetdrop' ternyata yang sedang diajak bicara sedang bermain hom pim pah.

"Yosh aku menang" seru Goten lalu berjalan mendekati serangga itu. 'Apa-apaan itu' pikir Naruto.

"Maaf, dia mau apa" tanya Sakura pada orang paling tinggi Gohan. "Tentu saja bertarung" jawab Gohan "kenapa sendirian bukankah melawan bersama-sama akan lebih baik" jawab Sakura takut. "Cih apa itu yang selalu kalian lakukan" ucap Bezita membuat Sakura salah tingkah, mengerti hal itu Gohan menjawab "jika kita melawan bersama-sama bukannya itu tidak adil"

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto marah langsung berlari kearah Goten "hei... Dia lawanku, aku yang menemukannya duluan" teriak Naruto "enak saja aku sudah menang main hom pim pah" balas Goten "itu tidak, kenapa aku tidak diajak" teriak Naruto lagi membuat semua yang ada di situ 'sweetdrop' kecuali shino karena lagi pingsan

"Heh dasar manusia bodoh" seru monster itu langsung melesat menyerang Goten dan Naruto, saat sudah dekat monster itu mencabik mereka menggunakan tangan tajamnya. Tapi hanya Naruto yang kena dan belah jadi dua membuat para saiya kaget sedangkan Goten berada di atas sedang terbang.

"Hahaha... Ough" monster itu terpental keatas karena tinjuan naruto yang keluar dari tanah.

"Sial... Kenapa dia ada dua" ucap monster itu

"Bagaimana bisa" ucap Trunks yang melihat belahan naruto yang mengepul jadi asap

Sebelum monster jingga itu jatuh ke tanah naruto sudah menyerangnya lagi "RASENGAN..." Naruto menghantam monster Itu dengan rasengannya "BLARR..." dan monster itu pun hancur menyisakan Goten yang kesal karena bagiannya di ambil.

Lalu Goten turun menapak ke tanah "Hei... bodoh kau telah mengambil bagianku" teriak Goten pada Naruto "Hei... Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh Heh..." Balas Naruto. "SUDAH KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN" teriak Sakura yang sudah ada disamping Goten dan Naruto. Goten dan Naruto pun menengok pada Sakura "wah... Cantiknya" puji Goten pada Sakura yang di puji hanya tersipu. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar kau bilang dia Cantik" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima tapi Sakura menganggap Naruto menghinanya.

JDUARH!...

Sakura memukul Naruto hingga beberapa puluh meter sampai berhenti tertahan batang pohon 'tapi mengerikan' pikir Goten.

Setelah kekacauan yang tidak penting mereka semua berkumpul. "Jadi seperti itu ya... Aku tidak tau ada mahluk lain selain di planet ini" ucap Shikamaru, "ya... Shikamaru, sebenarnya banyak mahluk lain diluar sana yang tidak kita ketahui, bahkan aku tidak tau kalau disini banyak manusia yang mengimbangi kekuatan bangsa seiya" ucap Gohan sudah tau nama mereka masing-masing. "Hmm... bisakah kalian ikut kami ke desa untuk menceritakan semua pada Hokage kami" Tanya Shikamaru. "Apa itu Hokage" tanya Trunks yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan. "mh... Hokage itu adalah orang terkuat di desa" ucap Sakura yang duduk ditengah antara Goten dan Naruto yang sedang adu 'Deathglare' andalan mereka.

'Orang terkuat pasti ini menyenangkan' pikir Bezita lalu mereka semua berdiri "baiklah Kita akan ikut bersama kalian" ucap Gohan lalu mereka berempat terbang tapi mereka berhenti karena melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan tidak ikut terbang, "kenapa kalian tidak ikut" tanya Gohan pada mereka. "Mm... Maaf kami tidak bisa terbang" jawab Sakura malu-malu. Para seiya hanya saling memandang temannya 'kii besar seperti mereka bagaimana mungkin tidak bisa terbang' pikir mereka.

Lalu mereka pun terbang menuju desa dengan Shikamaru di gendong Gohan, Sakura dengan Trunks, Shino yang dalam keadaan pingsan dengan Bezita dan yang terakhir terlihat tidak akrab Naruto dengan Goten 'seharusnya aku menggendong Sakura' pikir Goten.

Didalam sebuah hutan terlihat ada beberapa mahluk berbentuk menyerupai belalang sembah sedang beristirahat, mereka memiliki bentuk yang sama hanya saja memiliki warna berbeda-beda.

"Mana Jingga, kenapa dia belum datang juga" ucap mahluk berwarna Merah. "Entahlah, dia selalu saja terlambat" jawab mahluk berwarna Hijau. "Ugh... Kita seharusnya bersama-sama, aku merasakan kii para Saiya" ucap mahluk berwarna Merah lagi.

"Hahaha... Tenang saja Merah dengan kekuatan kita sekarang aku yakin mereka takan mudah mengalahkan kita" seru mahluk berwarna Hitam. "Hei Hitam, bukankah profesor memberitau kita, kita harus mencapai titik sempurna untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka" ucap mahluk Merah khawatir.

"Hem... Kau tau Merah aku tidak merasakan kii kita bertambah lagi walau sudah menyerap manusia lagi , apa ini wujud sempurna kita?" Tanya mahluk berwarna Kuning teman-temannya yang lain hanya kaget mendengar itu. "Apakah benar Kuning?, jika ini wujud sempurna kita aku rasa profesor benar-benar payah" jawab mahluk Merah. "Tentu saja, aku diciptakan memiliki kemampuan membaca kii lawan" ucap mahluk kuning lagi.

"Ehm... Aku rasa profesor Menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kita, kalian tau profesor bilang kita saling terhubung untuk mencapai titik sempurna, aku rasa maksudnya kita harus bekerja sama untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka" ucap mahluk Biru dibalas tatapan semua temannya. "Kerja sama, itu adalah hal yang bodoh, seharusnya profesor menciptakan kita menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan mereka seorang diri" balas mahluk Hitam.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian tubuh mereka bercahaya...  
"Ugh... Apa ini?" Tanya mahluk Merah, "entahlah... Tapi aku rasa ini hal yang bagus, aku merasakan kii kita bertambah 2 kali lipat" jawab mahluk Kuning. Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka berubah, tangan mereka berubah jadi memiliki jari walau hanya 3 dalam satu tangan, dan mereka menjadi sedikit lebih tegak.

"Apa-apaan ini, kita tidak menyerap manusia tapi kita menjadi lebih kuat" ucap mahluk Hijau. "Ehm... Aku rasa kesempurnaan kita dihitung menurut waktu, bukankah ini hari yang ke 30 ,aku rasa setiap satu bulan kita akan bertambah kuat" seru mahluk Biru sambil mengepalkan tangannya tapi langsung disembunyikan karena melihat teman-temannya menatapnya sinis. "Ehm... Aku kan hanya mengira-ngira" ucap mahluk Biru malu-malu.

"Aku rasa pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, yang membuat kita berevolusi" ucap mahluk Putih ikut berbicara. "Ya, aku juga merasa begitu" ucap mahluk Hitam.

Jauh dari hutan kita menuju Konoha lebih tepatnya di dalam gedung Hokage,

"Huh... Apa kalian yakin tidak menemukan apa-apa disana?" tanya Tsunade. "Ya Nyonya Hokage, tidak terlihat adanya bekas kekerasan disana, sepertinya tempat itu sengaja di tinggalkan" ucap Tenten dibalas anggukan dari Rock lee dan Chouji.

"Ini aneh, ada 3 desa yang tiba-tiba hilang penduduknya, aku harap tim Naruto dan tim Kiba membawa berita bagus" ucap Tsunade sambil menopang dagu. tim Kiba terdiri dari Kiba,Hinata,Ino,dan Sai.

"Boleh kami pergi sekarang Nyonya Hokage?" Tanya Tenten. "Hm... Ya silahkan" jawab Tsunade. Lalu mereka bertiga pun keluar.

"Hmm... Shizune kenapa tim Naruto belum juga datang?, padahal mereka lebih dulu diberi misi" tanya Tsunade pada Shizune. "Desa Tosi terletak sangat jauh dari pada desa yang di tempuh Rocklee, aku rasa itu yang membuat mereka sedikit lama nyonya Tsunade"jawab Shizune dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Hm... Kau tau desa yang penduduknya menghilang ini terlihat berurut, aku rasa tim Kiba pasti menemukan hasil" ucap Tsunade, Shizune mau menjawab tapi tertahan oleh sebuah ketukan. "Masuk" jawab Tsunade. lalu masuklah 6 orang pria kedalam.

"Siapa mereka Naruto" tanya Tsunade yang bingung melihat Orang-orang dengan baju aneh terutama Bezita. "Oh ya, perkenalkan Namaku Gohan dan ini Goten, Trunks, dan Paman Bezita" ucap Gohan memperkenalkan Diri dan temannya. "Jadi ada apa Kalian kemari" tanya Tsunade.

Jauh di sana disebuah Desa yang tidak ada penduduknya

"Apa yang kau temukan Akamaru" tanya Kiba pada anjingnya. "Guk guk" akamaru menunjukan jalan kesebuah hutan di belakang Desa itu. "mereka pergi kedalam hutan itu teman-teman" ucap Kiba di balas anggukan oleh Teman-temannya.

Jauh di depan Mereka "huh, kenapa kita harus berjalan, bukankah kita lebih baik terbang" tanya mahluk Hitam. "Untuk apa kita terburu-buru sekarang kita tidak perlu menyerap manusia lagi karena itu percuma, tadi juga tidak membuat kii kita bertambahkan" jawab mahluk Merah. "Hm... Ya sih, eh...kita belum pernah menghancurkan Desa, aku ingin menghancurkan Desa dan membunuh mereka semua tanpa memakai teknik membuat tidur mereka lalu menyerap mereka dalam keadaan tidur, aku ingin bertarung dengan mereka" ucap mahluk Hitam lagi.

"Hm... Jika Kau ingin bertarung Hitam maka tinggalah disini" ucap mahluk Ungu terus berjalan, "eh.. Apa ada yang mengikuti kita Ungu?" Tanya mahluk Hitam yang dibalas senyum dari mahluk Ungu. "Baiklah" ucap Hitam lagi berhenti berjalan membiarkan teman-temannya pergi.

Bersambung... 


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget Rate : T

CHAPTER 3: Rahasia mencapai titik sempurna

"Huh... Lama sekali, sudah 2 jam aku menunggu, tapi mana mereka, aku tidak percaya kemampuan Ungu bisa mengetahui musuh sampai jarak sejauh itu" Ucap mahluk Hitam yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Sementara di semak-semak...

"Mahluk macam apa dia" ucap Ino pada temannya. "Entahlah, tapi mungkin kita harus berhati-hati padanya, bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata. "Hm... Cakranya cukup kuat, tapi kita belum tau dia memiliki elemen apa" jawab Hinata.

Lalu...

"GROAARRR" seekor harimau buatan Sai menyerang mahluk Hitam. "sial..." Ucap mahluk Hitam mundur lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada harimau itu, munculah cahaya dari telunjuk mahluk itu menghantam harimau itu sampai lenyap.

"Apa itu tadi?... Apa dia berelemen cahaya" tanya Kiba melihat kejadian yang sangat cepat. "Aku rasa ini pasti akan merepotkan" jawab Ino lalu melirik teman-temannya.

"Hm... Mereka sudah datang ya" ucap mahluk Hitam lalu melompat beberapa kali kebelakang karna ada beberapa kunai yang menyerangnya. "DUARRR" ternyata kunai itu sudah dipasangi kertas peledak, karna mahluk itu belum mengerti jadi dia diam saja walau kertas peledak ada di bawah kakinya.

"Sial... Kenapa benda ini meledak?" Tanya mahluk Hitam yang tubuhnya terluka dengan cairan hijau mengalir di tubuhnya, memperhatikan kunai di depannya.

"Aku rasa dia bodoh" ucap Ino pada teman-temannya di balas anggukan teman-temannya.

slap-slap-slap... Puluhan kunai berpeledak menancap di tanah sekitar mahluk Hitam itu. "Si..Sial" ucap mahluk Hitam itu, belum sempat dia berdiri "DUARR...DUARR...DUARR" puluhan kunai berpeledak itu meledak bersamaan menyisakan mahluk Hitam yang sekarat disana.

Tap-tap-tap... Kiba dan kawan-kawan keluar dari persembunyianya. "Hahaha... Ternyata dia lawan yang bodoh" ucap Kiba dibalas geraman mahluk Hitam. "Sudah kuduga tidak mungkin sebuah desa akan kehilangan penduduknya secara tiba-tiba jika tidak ada penyebabnya" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah monster jelek apa tujuanmu menghilangkan para penduduk desa" tanya Kiba pada mahluk Hitam lalu temannya menatapnya. "Hehehe... Jika kita mengatakan membunuh, bukankah kita tidak melihat mayat disana" ucap Kiba membenarkan pertanyaanya.

"Hahaha... Kau mau tau mereka ada dimana, mereka ada disini" jawab mahluk itu yang mulai duduk dan menunjukan perutnya. "Eh... Kau terlihat kurus untuk memakan penduduk sedesa" ucap Kiba yang kaget karna mahluk Hitam menunjuk perutnya sebagai tempat penyimpanan penduduk desa.

Lalu mahluk itu mencoba berdiri... "Hahaha..." Lalu mahluk itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya mengarah ke Kiba, membuat lubang diperut Kiba. "Poft..." Tubuh kiba mengepul jadi asap. 'Hah... Aku rasa pernah melihat yang seperti ini' pikir mahluk Hitam karna sebelumnya belum pernah melawan ninja tapi yang terjadi tadi dia merasa sudah pernah melihatnya,

"Duakh..." Kiba memukul mahluk itu sampai beberapa meter di depannya. 'Ouch... Sial kenapa aku begitu lemah' pikir mahluk Hitam lalu memikirkan teman-temannya dan yang terakhir mahluk Ungu dia bukan memberi senyuman semangat tapi terkesan mengejek. 'Jadi dia sengaja memanasiku untuk bertarung, kenapa aku begitu bodoh' pikir mahluk Hitam itu. 'Padahal aku sengaja tidak memberi tau mereka jika mati satu akan membuat yang lainnya dua kali lebih kuat, sial padahal hanya aku yang di beritau oleh profesor, aku lupa kalau si Ungu bisa merasakan kii dimanapun berada sudah di pastikan dia merasakan kalau Jingga telah mati' pikir mahluk Hitam lagi menyesali kebodohannya.

'Huh..." Mahluk hitam mencoba berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi, 'padahal profesor mempercayaiku untuk mencapai sempurna, tapi aku menggagalkannya karna kebodohanku, aku harap yang lainya jika sudah mencapai titik sempurna bisa mencapai keinginan profesor' pikir mahluk Hitam lagi. Lalu dia mendongakan kepalanya melihat Kiba dan kawan-kawannya mendekat.

"Menyerahlah kami akan membawamu ke desa untuk di adili" ucap Ino lalu Sai membuat gambar sebuah tali dan melilit mahluk Hitam itu, tapi mahluk Hitam itu tersenyum "kalian tau kemampuanku adalah meledakan diri" ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya

"JDUARRR!"  
Kiba dan kawan-kawan terpantal jauh mereka semua terluka parah.

Jauh didepan mereka...  
"Eh... Ledakan apa itu apa Hitam telah meledakan diri" ucap mahluk Nila berhenti menengok kebelakang, "hahaha... Dia terlalu bodoh, kita menyerang desa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan yang besar agar kita tidak terlibat pertarungan, tapi dia malah menginginkannya" ucap mahluk Merah.

Lalu tubuh mereka diselimuti cahaya lagi, mereka berevolusi lagi, tubuh mereka berubah memiliki telinga sperti elf dan tanganya lebih berotot, "eh... Kita berubah lagi padahal belum ada sehari" ucap mahluk Merah. "Ya dan kii kita bertambah dua kali lipat lagi" ucap mahluk Kuning.

'Hm... Sudah aku duga sperti ini, aku akan membuat mereka mati satu persatu' pikir mahluk Ungu lalu dia berjalan lagi "sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucapnya, 'aku rasa aku juga bisa memakai kemampuan Hitam sperti aku bisa mamakai kemampuan Jingga melihat dalam gelap, he.. Mereka pikir kemampuan dalam gelap adalah efek evolusi' pikir mahluk Ungu lagi lalu dia memejamkan mata mencoba mencari sebuah memori 'heh... Jadi dia sudah di beritau oleh profesor, dasar pilih kasih' pikirnya lagi, teman-temannya mengikuti dia berjalan.

Kita kembali ke Konoha ke gedung Hokage...

"Jadi begitu mereka berjumlah 9 dan kalian sudah membunuh satu jadi kita harus mencari 8 lagi" ucap Tsunade, "ya begitulah nyonya Hokage, tapi yang kita lawan kemarin bukan wujud sempurnannya, aku rasa jika melawan satu saja berwujud sempurna kita akan kesulitan apa lagi jika semua mencapai titik sempurna, jadi sebelum mereka mencapai wujud sempurna kita harus menemukan mereka" jawab Gohan

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk" ucap Tsunade lalu masuk Sakura kedalam, "bagaimana dengan Shino?" tanya Tsunade pada sakura, "ya, dia baik-baik saja, dia mengalami drop karena belum pernah ditinggalkan oleh serangga-serangganya, keluarganya sudah memberinya serangga pada tubuhnya, untuk yang lainnya aku rasa baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura dibalas anggukan dari Tsunade dan tatapan jijik oleh para Saiya.

"Hm... Ini sudah hampir malam mungkin kalian harus beristirahat dulu atau kalian mau berkeliling desa, ada anbu yang akan menunjukan tempat kalian untuk menginap" ucap Tsunade pada para Saiya. "Berkeliling desa aku mau, apa kamu mau menemaniku Sakura?" Tanya Goten pada Sakura. " Hei siapa kau berani-beraninya mengajak Sakura" teriak Naruto pada Goten.

"Pletak..."  
"Hei... Aku boleh diajak siapapun, lagi pula jika aku berjalan dengan kau hanya menjadi pengganggu antara kau dan Hinata" ucap Sakura yang sukses menjitak Naruto, "hei... Tapi aku tidak mau kau didekati mahluk aneh sperti dia" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Goten dan kembali mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Sakura.

"Hm.. Naruto, sekarang Hinata tidak ada, dia sedang menjalankan misi ke desa Rote" ucap Tsunade pada Naruto "eh..." Naruto langsung kaget, "ada apa Naruto" tanya Tsunade tapi sebelumnya dia sudah pergi, "ada apa dia" tanya Tsunade dibalas angkat bahu oleh Sakura dan Shikamaru, lalu mereka keluar di ikuti para Saiya.

lalu mereka sampai di tempat penginapan, disana sudah disediakan 2 kamar, Gohan dan Bezita langsung masuk kedalam sedangkan Goten dan Trunks berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa bersama Sakura, untuk Shikamaru tentu dia pulang dan tidur.

_Kruyuk_  
"Hehehe... Aku sudah lapar Sakura, apa di sekitar sini ada warung makan" tanya Goten pada Sakura, "hm... Itu, apa kalian suka ramen?, itu adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto" jawab Sakura menunjuk sebuah kedai ramen. "Ramen ,aku tidak pernah makan itu, tapi aku tidak yakin seleraku akan sama dengan Naruto" ucap Goten lalu mereka berjalan ke kedai ramen Teuchi.

"Oh... Sakura mau pesan ramen eh.. Siapa mereka?" tanya Teuchi, "ya paman, mereka temanku ini Goten dan ini Trunks" jawab Sakura, "hm... Nama yang aneh, apa kalian mau makan ramen special jumbo" tanya Teuchi dibalas anggukan dari Goten dan Trunks tapi Sakura langsung mencegah, "eh... Tidak boleh paman uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli itu" ucap Sakura panik niatnya menabung masa harus di pakai nraktir orang,

Karna mengerti maksud Sakura, Trunks merogoh kantongnya, "apa ini cukup Paman" tanya Trunks mengeluarkan emas batang seberat sekiloan, "eh... Bukan hanya cukup malah kau bisa makan untuk satu bulan kedepan" jawab Teuchi memperhatikan emas itu melihat asli apa bukan, "kalau begitu ambilah, kita tidak tau berada disini sampai kapan, jadi mungkin kita akan selalu makan disini" ucap Trunks, "baiklah, Ayame kita berikan pelanggan istimewa kita dengan ramen terlezat kita" ucap Teuchi bersemangat dibalas anggukan dari Ayame.

"A..apa kalian yakin akan makan ramen selama sebulan?" tanya Sakura. "Ya... Lagipula kita tidak tau kita akan pulang kapan" jawab Goten yang terdengar sedikit tidak nyambung oleh Sakura, "bu.. Bukan itu maksudnya..." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya ramenpun telah datang dan terlihat muka kelaparan dari Trunks dan Goten "Selamat Makan" teriaknya

Tap-tap-tap Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning melompat dari pohon ke pohon dia adalah Naruto yang terlihat sedang gelisah, 'aneh,... Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak' pikir Naruto terus melompat,

Sementara di depannya ada mahluk Merah terbang mendekatinya, "sial, aku ini ketua seenaknya saja si Ungu menyuruhku melihat situasi mentang mentang aku yang paling cepat" ucapnya marah,

"Syut"

Sebuah kunai melesat membuat dia menukik kesamping,kunainya menancap ke pohon dan dia menjauh. "Aneh kenapa tidak meledak" ucapnya saat melihat kunai itu tapi tidak terlihat meledak. "Heh... Kenapa aku berpikir benda seperti itu bisa meledak" ucapnya lagi yang tidak mengerti kenapa berpikir kunai bisa meledak.

"Syut"

Satu kunai lagi mengarah padanya membuat dia melompat kebelakang selangkah, "JDUARR..." Mahluk itu terpental kebelakang menabrak pohon, "jadi bukan besinya yang meledak tapi kertasnyaya hm..." Ucap mahluk Merah lagi,

Tap_  
Naruto turun kedepan mahluk itu,...  
"Hey... Mahluk jelek, sedang apa kau disini" tanya Naruto pada mahluk itu, "huh, aku rasa kita pernah bertemu tapi di mana, eh tapi aku tidak pernah merasa melewatkan makanku" Ucap mahluk Merah sambil berpikir kenapa dia sangat familiar dengan orang itu, "hehehe... Aku rasa kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi kau tau akulah yang membunuh temanmu" ucap Naruto bangga dibalas geraman dari mahluk Merah "jika manusia aku akan menimbang-nimbang apakah harus membunuhmu atau tidak tapi aku rasa untuk membunuh Android aku tidak akan segan-segan" ucap Naruto lagi,

"Hahaha... Ternyata kau sudah mengetahuinya ya, baiklah kita lihat seberapa kemampuanmu" ucap mahluk Merah langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan mencabik tubuhnya sampai terbelah, lalu dia mundur lagi beberapa lompatan dan dia memperhatikan ujung kakinya, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto keluar dari tanah hendak meninjunya tapi mahluk Merah langsung menendangnya membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter, 'heh, kenapa aku bisa tau dia akan melakukan itu' pikir mahluk Merah itu,

"Ough..." Rintih naruto memegangi dadanya mencoba berdiri, 'dia sudah tau aku akan melakukan itu ya, sial dia juga jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, eh... Hinata apa dia di serap oleh mahluk ini'pikir Naruto. "Hm... Kau hebat juga bisa menghindari seranganku yang tadi" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri,

"Aku tidak tau, tapi perasaanku kita pernah melakukan hal itu" jawab mahluk Merah yang sedari tadi terheran-heran dengan pikirannya, "baiklah bagaimana kalau ini KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU" teriak Naruto lalu munculah puluhan klonnya, 'a..apa dia jadi sebanyak itu' pikir mahluk Merah itu.

"SERANG..." Puluhan klon Naruto menyerang mahluk Merah itu tapi Naruto menyiapkan rasengannya. Duakh...duk...jder... Puluhan klon Naruto sudah lenyap menyisakan Naruto yang mendekat "RASENGAN... " 'BLARRR' rasengan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah di sekitar tempat mahluk Merah tadi. Naruto melihat kanan kiri tak ditemukan mahluk itu saat melihat ke atas ternyata mahluk Merah sedang berdiri di atas tanpa menapakkan kakinya, 'sial dia juga bisa terbang' pikir Naruto lalu mahluk Merah itu turun sampai menapak ketanah lagi.

"Huh tak kusangka kau bisa menghindari seranganku lagi" ucap Naruto tak percaya, "entahlah,... Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku hanya merasa pernah melakukan hal itu" jawab mahluk merah lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto keluarlah cahaya besar 'JDUARRR...' Seketika tempat itu menjadi kawah yang sangat besar, "wah aku tak percaya bisa membuat lubang sebesar ini" ucap mahluk Merah yang kagum akan hasil ledakannya sperti Deidara.

"Si...sial dia bisa melakukan itu, bahkan tanpa merapalkan tangannya" ucap Naruto, "Dia cukup kuat Gaki ,berhati-hatilah" ucap Kurama, "baiklah, lalu Naruto melompat mengeluarkan rasengan lagi "RASENGAN..." 'BLARRR" terciptalah kawah disana hasil rasengan Naruto tidak besar membuat mahluk Merah tertawa "hahaha... Apa itu, kau hanya membuat lubang sekecil itu, lihatlah lubang hasil buatanku" mahluk Merah melirik lubang buatannya bangga, "dan satu lagi jika ingin menyerangku kau tidak perlu berteriak itu membuatku tuli" ejek mahluk Merah yang sedang mengapung di udara.

Lalu Naruto tersenyum "baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita serius" ucap Naruto lalu dia merogoh sakunya mengambil kunai bersegel, "dan aku tidak akan berteriak" ucapnya lagi lalu melempar kunai kearah atas tempat mahluk itu mengapung dan membuat rasengan, kunai melesat kearah mahluk Merah lalu ditangkap olehnya dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Poft..."  
Naruto sudah ada di depan mahluk Merah yang kaget "BLARRR" rasengan Naruto meledakan wajah mahluk Merah itu.

Jauh didepanya...  
"Kita berubah lagi" ucap mahluk Nila. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ucap mahluk Ungu berdiri, "hei bukankah kita harus menunggu Merah dulu, dan Merah pergi kearah sana bukan ke arah situ" ucap mahluk Hijau, "dia sudah mati" ucap Ungu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang mematung karna ketuanya telah mati, mungkin sedang berpikir untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua.

Bersambung...  



	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget Rate : T

CHAPTER 4: Cahaya dalam gelap

Di dalam hutan di malam yang cukup gelap, karna bulan hanya menampakan diri setengahnya, Naruto sedang berdiri menatap lawan yang tergeletak di depannya, "huh..." Dia menghela napas, lalu dia menengok kekiri dan kekanan, kekiri jalan kedesa Rote kekanan adalah jalan pulang ke Konoha.

Dia menghela nafas lagi entah kemana dia harus pergi, biarkan naluri yang membawanya.

Kita kembali ke Konoha...

Di kedai ramen yang biasanya sepi kini ada banyak orang yang berkumpul disana, tidak ada pertunjukan, tapi orang-orang sedang menyaksikan orang yang sedang makan, sudah lebih dari 30 mangkok Trunks dan Goten menghabiskan ramennya, membuat Sakura yang disampingnya melihatnya ngeri, 'ini bahkan melebihi Naruto" pikirnya.

"Tambah lagi Paman" ucap Trunks dan Goten berbarengan, "eh..." Kaget Teuchi lalu dia melirik Ayame, "maaf Trunks, Goten persediaan ramen kita sudah habis, aku tidak mengira kalian makannya akan selahap itu, tapi besok aku akan menambah bahan-bahan lagi untuk kalian" jawab Ayame di balas anggukan kecewa dari Trunks dan Goten, "baiklah kaka cantik kita bertemu lagi besok" ucap Goten pada Ayame, yang disebut hanya tersipu malu mengangguk, lalu mereka Trunks, Goten dan Sakura berdiri berpamitan dan membalikan badannya, "eh... Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang ternyata dia juga tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang menjadi bahan tontonnan.

Kita pergi lagi ketempat lain, atau lebih tepatnya tempat para Android berkumpul, "apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya" tanya mahluk Hijau pada teman-temannya, "kita berpisah..." Ucap mahluk Putih di balas tatapan tidak mengerti oleh teman-temannya, "ehm kenapa kita harus berpisah bukankah kita lebih baik bersama" tanya mahluk Biru yang rasanya takut bila harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya, "ya kalian tau, ternyata kekuatan kita akan bertambah bila salah satu dari kita mati" jawab mahluk Putih yang ternyata sudah menyadarinya, teman-temannya tersentak kaget kecuali si Ungu yang kesal karna rencananya sudah digagalkan, "dan aku tidak mau kita saling membunuh dalam diam" ucapnya lagi lalu melirik mahluk Ungu, ternyata si Putih sudah menyadari tingkah dari mahluk Ungu beruntung dia diberkati kepintaran dan kewibawaan, mahluk Ungu hanya mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Ehm... tapi kita bisa selalu bersamakan, aku janji tidak akan melawan kalian, aku sudah menganggap kalian sperti keluarga" tanya mahluk Biru yang masih takut ditinggal teman-temannya, "tidak bisa Biru, kita harus berpisah, aku yakin diantara kita akan ada yang menginginkan wujud sempurna itu" balas mahluk Kuning, mahluk Ungu mendengus kesal lagi lalu dia terbang duluan terus di ikuti oleh mahluk Nila,Hijau dan Kuning kearah lainnya menyisakan mahluk Biru dan Putih, "ehm... Putih, tetaplah bersamaku" ucap mahluk Biru mencegah mahluk Putih pergi tapi apadaya, mahluk Putih memegang bahu si Biru, "jaga baik-baik dirimu" ucapnya lalu melesat kearah berlainan arah dengan yang lainnya menyisakan si Biru yang menunduk kesepian.

Kita pindah lagi ke tempat Naruto dan eh Naruto sudah tidak ada?

Tap-tap-tap_  
Naruto berlari melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan lincah, sampai berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sudah hangus, sangat luas, mungkin luasnya 4 kali lapangan Bola, Naruto mulai gelisah, lalu dia berlari melompati sudah menghitam berserakan, dia pergi ketengah tempat itu naik ke tunggul paling tinggi memperhatikan sekeliling tempat itu yang gelap jadi cukup sulit melihat apa yang ada disana mengingat semua daratan pun berwarna hitam.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto sekitar seratus meter seorang gadis ninja terjepit reruntuhan kayu dengan luka ditubuhnya dan beberapa patahan tulang dan dia sedang menangis, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang ninja, "hiks...hiks...Naruto..." Tangisnya lirih yang ternyata bukan sakit fisik yang membuatnya menangis tapi takut tidak bisa melihat Naruto lagi, "Hinata" sebuah suara memanggil namanya membuat dia terbelalak kaget tidak percaya ternyata Naruto datang menolongnya.

Sret_ brakk...  
Naruto mengangkat kayu disana, yang ternyata Naruto tadi bisa mendengar panggilan dari Hinata walau dari jarak sejauh itu, lalu dia berlutut mengangkat bahu Hinata yang ternyata wajahnya menghitam hanya di bagian mata menyamping yang terlihat putih karna terkikis air mata, "bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata" tanya Naruto yang dibalas senyum dari Hinata, Hinata tidak percaya Naruto akan datang menyelamatkannya, "sudahlah sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" ucap Naruto bangkit mengendong Hinata ala bridal style, lalu dia melihat kiri dan kanan terlihat yang lainnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Hinata hanya saja mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri, lalu dia membuat empat klon, semuanya langsung mendapat bagiannya masing-masing, lalu mereka melesat pergi ke Konoha.

Kita balik lagi ke Konoha...  
Tap_tap_tap_  
Tiga orang remaja sedang berjalan-jalan beriringan, walau sudah jam 10 malam mereka terlihat masih enggan untuk pulang, terlalu banyak hal yang harus mereka ceritakan, tapi semua itu selesai sudah saat berhenti di sebuah rumah, "sudah ini rumahku, terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang" ucap Sakura pada dua teman barunya, "hehehe... Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Sakura, terimakasih telah menemaniku jalan-jalan" ucap Goten dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura, lalu Sakura berjalan masuk mencapai pintu lalu dia menengok ke belakang, Goten melambaikan tangannya lalu dia terbang diikuti Trunks.

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura pergi kerumah Naruto sperti biasa,  
Tok_tok_tok_  
Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto dia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban, 'pasti dia kesiangan lagi' pikir Sakura lalu dia merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah kunci, Naruto memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya pada Sakura dan Hinata, jika untuk Sakura dia berikan agar dia tidak usah menghancurkan pintunya jika dia kesiangan tapi untuk Hinata karna dia ingin Hinata memilikinya saja, 'Cklek...' "Naruto" tanya Sakura setelah masuk kedalam, tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto disana. Dia mencari sekelilingnya, lalu mencari ke bak mandi dan dilihat lantai kamar mandi yang masih kering 'berarti dia belum mandi' pikir Sakura dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto, dan Bingo dia mendapatkan Naruto yang pergi karna sebuah nama, lalu dia pergi menemui Hokage.

"Bagaimana tuan Gohan" tanya Tsunade pada Gohan tentang pemberitahuan tentang siaga perang, "hm... Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu memberitahu keadaan ini pada warga, agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan, Naruto bilang lawannya jauh lebih tangguh dari lawan kita yang pertama, aku tidak tau sekuat apa jika mereka mencapai titik sempurnanya" ucap Gohan memandang keluar jendela, "hm, aku sudah mengirimkan laporan ke empat negara besar lainya agar mereka juga waspada" ucap Tsunade lagi.

Tok_tok_tok

"Masuk" ucap Tsunade, lalu masuklah Sakura yang kaget ternyata sudah ada Gohan dan Bezita di dalam sana, "maaf nyonya Tsunade aku tidak menemukan Naruto di apartemennya" ucap Sakura dibalas senyuman oleh Tsunade "tenanglah Sakura sekarang Naruto sedang ada di rumah sakit, tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang kesini" balas Tsunade, "eh...ada apa dengannya" tanya Sakura lagi, "sudahlah... Ayo kita kesana saja lagipula kita berencana pergi menjenguk, Sakura" ucap Tsunade lalu berdiri dan berjalan lalu diikuti oleh Shizune,Gohan, Bezita, dan Sakura.

Ayo kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para Android...

Tap_tap_tap Beberapa orang berlompatan dari pohon kepohon, "kyaa... TOLONG..." Seorang wanita di ikat dan di bawa oleh mereka, ternyata mereka adalah para perampok, bukan hanya harta saja yang mereka bawa tapi putri dari pemilik harta pun di jarahnya, "diam gadis cantik nanti kita akan bersenang-senang" ucap perampok yang menggendongnya dibalas tawa nista teman-temannya mereka berjumlah 5 orang.

'JDUAARRRH"

Seketika seorang dari mereka hancur lebur bahkan semua pohon-pohon dibelakangnya juga banyak yang tumbang, membuat para perampok berhenti dan kaget, di depannya ada seseorang berdiri tegak memperlihatkan lima jari tangan kanannya kedepan dan berdiri tegak dengan dua kaki, hanya saja memiliki muka sperti belalang tapi memiliki telinga dan dibelakangnya terdapat sayap dan berwarna Nila, "hahaha... Tak kusangka membunuh sperti ini sangat menyenangkan" ucapnya yang diketahui si mahluk Nila, "siapa kau beraninya mengganggu kami" tanya perampok itu, "hahaha...kalian tidak perlu tau, karna menurutku kalian akan mati" ucap mahluk Nila seraya menggeser tangannya kearah sasaran lain.

'JDUAARRRRRH'

Dua orang lagi lenyap menyisakan pohon pohon yang tumbang di belakangnya, "hm..." Lalu dia menggeser tangannya kearah orang yang sedang menggendong tawanan, karna merasa aman perampok yang satunya langsung berlari menjauh dan.

'BLARRRR'

Perampok yang lari itu bernasib sama dengan teman-temannya, ternyata mahluk Nila mengangkat dua tangannya kearah berlainan dengan tangan kanan masih mengarah ke perampok yang menggendong tawanan, membuat perampok itu ketakutan "ka...kau ja..jangan membunuhku.. Ba..baiklah ini ambil tawananku" ucap perampok, beberapa saat ide gila melarikan diri muncul, lalu dia tersenyum, "tapi kau harus menangkapnya" ucap perampok lalu melemparkan gadis tawanannya jauh keatas, "hm..." Mahluk nila itu tersenyum mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah gadis itu dan lagi.

'JDUUAAARRR'

Membuat si perampok langsung terduduk tak percaya, ternyata mahluk itu tak menginginkan tawanannya, dan terlihat mahluk itu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dirinya.

"BLARRRR"

Sebuah kawah cukup besar tercipta disana, lalu mahluk Nila itu pergi.

Kita pindah jauh dari sana...

Seseorang atau tepatnya sesemonster sedang berjalan lunglai, tidak mencerminkan kalau dia seorang monster yang seharusnya mengerikan, "huh..." Entah sudah berapa kali monster ini menghela napas karna bosan tidak ada yang bisa di ajak mengobrol.

"Hahaha... Kau itu buta adikku, mana bisa kau jadi ninja" omel seorang kaka laki-laki pada adiknya, "tenang saja buta tidak menghalangiku jadi ninja, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi sperti Uzumaki Naruto" teriak si adik yang berumur tujuh tahunan, "hahaha... Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan kau sendiri tidak tau wajahnya" ucap sang kaka "jika kau bisa pulang sendiri, aku baru akan percaya" lanjut sang kaka meninggalkan adiknya dihutan karna kesal kalau si adik udah buta belagu.

"Kaka... kaka... Hiks... Hiks" sang adik menangis karna tau ditinggal kakanya, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya si kaka meninggalkannya di hutan, dulu dia ditemukan oleh orang yang sedang mencari kayu bakar setelah tinggal dua hari di hutan, tidak ada yang mencari karna dia tidak punya orang tua yang dia punya hanya seorang kaka yang tidak mengakuinya.

'Kretek'

"Hah... Siapa itu" tanya si adik, "ehm... Entahlah, tapi setiap orang yang bertemu denganku memanggilku monster" jawab mahluk itu yang ternyata mahluk Biru, si adik hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa, mereka memanggilmu monster" tanya si adik lagi, "ehm... Mungkin karna aku berbeda dengan yang lain" jawab mahluk Biru, "aku juga beda dengan yang lain, aku tidak bisa melihat, terkadang berbeda itu sangat menyakitkan, ehm... apa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya si adik, "ehm... teman" ucap mahluk Biru di balas anggukan oleh si adik "ya kita berteman" ucapnya.

Lalu mereka duduk berdampingan dan bercerita panjang lebar si adik selalu menceritakan tokoh idolanya Uzumaki Naruto dan mahluk Biru mendengarkan dengan seksama, "ehm... Adik kecil, bolehkah aku menyembuhkan matamu?" tanya si mahluk Biru, "eh memangnya bisa?" Ucap si adik balik bertanya, "ehm... tentu" jawab mahluk biru dibalas anggukan bahagia oleh si adik, "ehm... baiklah, kalau begitu kau pejamkan matamu" ucap mahluk Biru dibalas anggukan oleh si adik lalu dia menempelkan tangan kanannya di mata si adik.

"Ehm... Baiklah, sekarang buka matamu" ucap mahluk Biru lalu si adik membuka matanya pelan pelan dan dia terkejut dengan wajah temannya tapi dia menghilangkan hal itu dan langsung memeluk mahluk Biru itu,dan si mahluk Biru membalasnya, cukup lama sampai air mata si adik mengering.

"Ehm... Paman namaku Hatori, nama paman siapa?" Tanya si adik yang ternyata Hatori, "ehm... Aku tidak punya nama" jawab mahluk Biru, "ehm... Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku memberi nama Paman Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana?" Tanya Hatori, "ehm... Uzumaki Naruto boleh" jawab aka Naruto, "ehm... Baiklah paman Naruto" ucap Hatori yang sudah menerapkan sistem ehm

Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha dulu...

Tap_tap_tap_  
Suara langkah memenuhi seluruh ruangan rumah sakit.  
'Kreek" suara pintu terbuka, didalam sudah ada Trunks yang sedang mengamati luar jendela, Goten yang sedang membaca buku trik ninja di sofa, dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata yang masih terlelap.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto, "hm, sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Naruto lalu dia berdiri wajahnya memandang ke luar jendela, "hm, aku tak mengerti keadaan ini, sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan android lain tadi pagi, selain yang aku kalahkan" ucap Naruto lalu melirik Gohan, "tapi mengapa mereka sangat berbeda" ucapnya lagi, "maksudmu" tanya Gohan.

-FLASH BACK-

Tap-tap-tap_

Naruto melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan empat klonnya, tapi dia langsung berhenti karna melihat ada Android berwarna Putih di depannya, 'sial' pikirnya, langsung turun ketanah diikuti Android itu, lalu dia membaringkan teman-temannya di tanah dan memasang kuda-kuda, tapi sebelum menyerang dia kaget saat si mahluk menyebutkan sebuah nama, "Uzumaki Naruto" ucap mahluk Putih, "ba...bagaimana kau tau namaku" tanya Naruto, "hmm... Orang yang sangat penting didalam perang shinobi ke 4, yang mempersatukan semua Negara demi sebuah kata perdamaian, bagaimana aku tidak tau bahkan namamu sudah ada dimana-mana" jawab mahluk Putih, "apa maumu" tanya Naruto masih memasang kuda-kudanya, "aku, ingin kau mengulanginya lagi" jawab mahluk Putih, "eh... Apa maksudmu" tanya Naruto lagi yang membenarkan posisi berdiri karna lawannya terlihat tidak mengajaknya bertarung.

"Huh... Entahlah, aku diciptakan untuk membunuh bangsa Saiya, tapi mungkin teman-temanku yang lain akan bertindak lebih dari itu" jawab mahluk Putih, "eh... Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, "saat kau melawan Jingga dan Merah aku yakin itu bukan kekuatanmu sebenarnya" ucap mahluk putih memberi jeda "dan jika aku gagal mencegah teman-temanku, aku harap kau bisa menjaga alam semesta ini" ucapnya lagi, "hahaha... Tentu saja" ucap Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "aku akan selalu menjaga teman-temanku" ucapnya lagi, "ternyata benar cerita itu, hm... Aku percaya padamu" ucap mahluk Putih dan langsung terbang meninggalkan Naruto.

-FLASH BACK END-

"Hm... Begitu ya, tapi itu juga pernah terjadi pada kami, bahkan kami memiliki keluarga seorang android" ucap Gohan yang selesai mendengakan Naruto dan dia menghela napas, "aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi.

Hm ayo kita pergi lebih jauh ke negri Suna...

"Android dari planet lain" ucap Gaara tidak mengerti dengan surat yang diberikan oleh Hokage dan melirik saudara-saudaranya dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh mereka.

'Tok_tok_tok_  
"Masuk" ucap Gaara dan masuklah beberapa orang membawa tandu dan disana ada seseorang terluka, dia adalah Jounnin yang di tugaskan menjaga sebuah acara pernikahan di sebuah desa dekat perbatasan bersama dua rekannya, "ada apa" tanya Gaara kaget melihat ninja selevel Jounnin dalam keadaan seperti itu, pasti lawannya sangat kuat, "hi..hijau me..mengerikan..."Ucap Jounnin itu lalu mati dia sudah bertahan untuk melaporkan itu. Lalu semua orang tadi kembali membawa tandu itu keluar.

"Ka Temari, ka Kankurou..." Ucap Gaara dibalas anggukan dari mereka berdua lalu mereka pergi keluar.

Ayo kita tengok di desa dekat perbatasan...

'JDUARRR'

"Hahaha... Jika ada yang berani keluar dari lingkaran yang telah kubuat lagi, kalian akan sama seperti dia" ucap mahluk Hijau menunjuk hasil dari akibat melanggar peraturan, "Kyaaa... Lepaskan aku" ucap seorang gadis yang ternyata dari tadi di peluknya, "huh dari pada kau menikah dengan manusia bodoh itu lebih baik kau menikah denganku" ucap mahluk itu yang memeluk mempelai wanita dalam pesta pernikahan itu di saksikan orang-orang yang pasrah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, toh mempelai prianya saja yang paling duluan sembunyi.

Di atas pohon cukup jauh dari orang-orang disekap...  
"Sial... Kenapa mereka berpencar, jika seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa membunuh mereka secara bersamaan" frustasi seorang gadis 1, "tapi jika kita terlalu lama membiarkannya itu akan memperbanyak korbannya" ucap gadis 2, "huh, sudah kubilang kita serahkan saja pada ayah kalian dia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya" ucap seorang bocah satu-satunya di sana dibalas tatapan kedua teman-temannya, "siapa suruh kau ikut" ucap gadis itu bersamaan, "heh... Aku kan tidak mau kalian kenapa-kenapa" ucap bocah itu

"Hahaha... Kau mau kemana ayo cium aku istriku" ucap mahluk Hijau lalu memonyongkan bibirnya pada wanita yang sedari tadi minta di lepas, tapi sebuah cahaya yang sangat cepat menghampirinya.

"BLARRRR"

Seluruh panggung tempat mahluk Hijau tadi berada hancur seketika, tapi si mahluk Hijau tidak kena lalu dia menapak ketanah membaringkan tubuh mempelai wanita yang sudah pingsan, "heh... Siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku" ucap mahluk Hijau itu.

Lalu munculah tiga orang didepannya...  
"Heh...bocah" ucap mahluk Hijau itu

Bersambung... 


	5. Chapter 5

EstrellaNamikaze: Thanks dah mau review, kalau soal itu kita ikuti aja ceritanya, di chapter ini ada salah satunya.

Naruto: 18 tahun Goten: 18 tahun Trunks: 19 tahun Pan:11 tahun Bra: 12 tahun Uub: 14 tahun Teman-teman Naruto: tinggal di hitung dari umur Naruto sesuai manganya.

Declaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget Rate : T

CHAPTER 5: Invasi Android Nila

-FLASH BACK-

"Ugh... Aku belum memberi tau Gohan jika dia harus membunuh Android itu secara besamaan" ucap Bulma yang melihat pesawat terbang beberapa menit yang lalu, "eh... Memangnya kenapa Bulma" tanya Chichi yang melihat tingkah Bulma, "para Android bisa mencapai titik sempurnanya bila delapan temannya mati, jadi mereka harus membunuh mereka semua dalam waktu bersamaan" jawab Bulma lalu dia mengambil sebuah kapsul dan melemparkannya ke depan,

_BLAARRRR_

Lalu munculah sebuah pesawat luar angkasa lainnya, "aku rasa aku harus pergi menyusul mereka" ucap Bulma, "aku ikut" teriak Pan tapi Chichi langsung memarahinya dan Pan hanya mengembungkan pipinya, "hahaha... Tidak perlu Pan, aku akan pergi dengan Yamcha saja" jawab Bulma mengajak Yamcha yang kebetulan sedang berlibur kesana, "heh... Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan diri dulu" ucap Yamcha lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu di ikuti oleh Bulma, Videl dan Chichi yang tidak melihat Pan sedang tersenyum jahat.

Tap_

Pan naik kedalam pesawat menuju ruang kendali pesawat itu dan duduk di kursi pilot dia memperhatikan semua tombol sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya, "eh... Ada apa Bra, kau tidak bisa menghentikanku" ucap Pan yang lupa akan keberadaanya, "memangnya kau bisa mengemudikannya sendiri" ucap Bra dan terlihat senyum gaje diantara mereka, hm ternyata Bra sudah tercemar kenakalan Pan, bahkan Pan lah yang mengajari Bra bertarung.

Lalu Bra duduk disamping Pan dan mengetikan sesuatu yang terlihat membuka password, dan satu langkah lagi memencet tombol terbang, tapi ada yang mengganggunya, "maaf nona-nona, spertinya rencana kalian telah ketauan" ucap orang itu yang ternyata dia Uub, Pan dan Bra saling berpandangan lalu mereka langsung tersenyum gaje lagi, dengan cepat tangan mereka berdua bersama-sama menekan tombol terbang, yang mengakibatkan Uub tersentak kebelakang akibat getarannya, dan pesawatpun lepas landas.

-FLASH BACK END-

"Baiklah Pan Bra kalian pindahkan para penduduk" ucap Uub pada teman-temannya dibalas tidak terima oleh Pan "enak saja aku ingin bertarung" ucapnya, Uub mendengus kesal karna Pan susah sekali di atur, tapi Bra sudah pergi yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, "ya sudahlah" ucap Uub memasang kuda-kuda.

"Huh... Kalian mau apa bocah, jika mau bermain bukan disini tempatnya" ucap mahluk Hijau yang kesal karna kesenangannya diganggu, tapi dia melihat kesenangan lain saat Pan berubah ke mode Saiya, "hm... Bangsa Saiya ya, ini menyenangkan" ucapnya lalu memasang kuda-kuda dan melesat maju.

_Buakh_

Pan terkena pukulan membuatnya terpental jauh, lalu dia berdiri mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, disana dia melihat Uub dan mahluk Hijau sedang beradu tinju jarak dekat, "sial, aku lengah" ucapnya langsung melesat, terjadilah pertarungan dua lawan satu, _Duakh_JDUGH_jder_brak_aw_ pukulan demi pukulan di arahkan pada lawan masing-masing, sampai sebuah kesempatan Uub berhasil menendang wajah mahluk Hijau sampai menabrak rumah warga.

Lalu Pan dan Uub melesat mendekat tapi sebelum sampai sebuah cahaya sangat cepat keluar dari reruntuhan yang membuat mereka harus menyingkir, Pan dan Uub sama sama mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kereruntuhan itu dan.

_JDUUAARRR_

Sebuah ledakan yang dasyat terjadi, dan terlihatlah mahluk Hijau terengah-engah di atas, "sial..." Ucapnya lalu dia merentangkan tangannya munculah cahaya bulat di setiap tanganya dan melemparkan ke arah Pan dan Uub.

_BLAARRR_

Terciptalah asap tebal disana dan terdengar suara gadis, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha..." Didalam asap keluar cahaya cepat menghampiri mahluk Hijau, karna dia tidak sempat menghindar maka dia menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

_BLARRR_

Cairan berwarna hijau mengalir di tangannya membuat si pemilik tangan mengerang kesakitan, belum sempat berkonsentrasi Uub dan Pan sudah berada didekatnya dan menghajarnya, sampai sebuah pukulan telak Pan membuat mahluk Hijau terpental kebawah menghantam tanah, menggerus beberapa meter tanah di sana.

Pan dan Uub menapak ketanah mendekati Android yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, dia kalah mungkin karna dua lawan satu, "hm..." Gumam Uub mengarahkan tangan kanannya dan 'BLAARRR' meledakan Android itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping, lalu mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Pan kembali ke mode biasa lagi.

Saat berbalik ternyata ada dua orang yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi ini Android yang diceritakan Hokage, dia sperti anak kecil" bisik Kankurou pada Temari, mereka baru datang tanpa melihat kejadian dari awal "ya dilihat dari penampilan mereka sangat aneh" balas Temari lalu dia melangkah kedepan.

"Huh... Apa kalian yang melakukan kekacauan ini" tanya Temari pada Pan dan Uub, "kalau iya, memangnya kenapa" balas Pan ketus membuat temari menggeram kesal, "kalian harus ikut kami kedesa" ucap temari, "kenapa, apa salah kami" jawab Uub tak terima, "hei, kalian telah menghancurkan acara pernikahan hitam" teriak Kankurou yang membuat Uub marah, "jika kami tidak mau, memangnya kenapa" ucap Pan yang tidak terima temannya di kata-katain, "hm... Kalian harus ikut kami" ucap Temari lalu mendekati Pan dan memegang pundaknya.

_Buakh_

Tinjuan Pan mengenai perut Temari hingga terpental beberapa meter, Kankurou tidak tinggal diam tapi dia dihadang oleh Uub, "akulah lawanmu belang" teriaknya, "apa katamu Hitam" balas kankurou, Uub langsung melesat dan memukul wajah Kankurou sampai terpental jauh.

Temari vs Pan

Temari mencoba berdiri dengan memegang perutnya, "ugh... pukulannya benar-benar menyakitkan" gumam Temari lalu menatap Pan yang sedang Tersenyum, sesaat Pan langsung melesat maju, Temari tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat mengibaskan kipasnya 'WUSHH' angin sangat kencang menghantam Pan membuat dia terpental menembus beberapa rumah-rumah penduduk, untung sudah tidak ada penduduk disana, lalu Temari melompat keatas genting sebuah rumah, memperhatikan reruntuhan tempat Pan tertimbun.

Lalu tiga buah cahaya berukuran kecil keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan itu dengan cepat ke arah Temari, dengan reflek cepat dia mengibaskan kipasnya membuat cahaya itu terpencar kesegala arah dan meledakan beberapa rumah penduduk, "sial... Aku harus berhati-hati padanya" ucap Temari, beberapa saat kemudian terjadi ledakan di reruntuhan itu membuat debu berterbangan kemana-mana, lalu debupun menipis menyisakan Pan yang sudah dalam mode Saiya dengan sebuah cahaya mengelilinginya.

"A..apa itu, dia berubah" kaget Temari yang menyaksikan Pan yang rambutnya berubah menjadi kuning dengan cahaya mengelilinginya dan terlihat sebuah seringai pada bibir Pan, lalu Pan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh,

_BUAKH_

Tinjuannya mengenai Temari yang membuat dia terpental jauh keatas, Temari melihat kebawah dan terlihat Pan terbang kearahnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Temari mengayunkan kipasnya 'WUSSH" sebuah angin yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang pertama berhasil membuat Pan terpental jatuh ketanah dengan sangat keras, terlihat sebuah kawah di tempat Pan terjatuh,

_Bruk_

Temari terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat Pan terjatuh lalu dia mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya,lalu dengan cepat pandangannya mengabur, untuk pertama kalinya dia jatuh dari ketinggian dua ratus meter dari permukaan tanah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Uub vs Kankurou

Terlihat Kankurou terlgeletak ditanah tapi Uub langsung melesat lagi hendak menendang Kankurou, saat akan menendang sebuah pisau menyabet kakinya membuat dia meringis kesakitan dan melompat beberapa kali kebelakang, lalu dia memegang kakinya yang berdarah dan dia merasakan sedikit pusing dikepalanya, lalu dia memandang kedepan sebuah boneka mendekat lalu dengan cepat dia mengarahkan tangannya.

_JDUUAARRR_

"Hah...hah...hah..!" Uub mendesah, keringat dingin menjalar di tubuhnya, dia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat, dia memandang lagi kedepan, sebuah boneka lebih besar mendekatinya membuat dia panik tidak bisa bergerak lalu dia memejamkan matanya, beberapa senti lagi boneka itu hendak menebasnya.

_BRAAKK_

Terdengar sebuah benda keras bertabrakan, dengan takut Uub membuka matanya dan terlihat sebuah dingding pasir menghalangi dirinya dari boneka itu, "huh" Uub menghela napas lega beberapa saat kemudian dia pingsan.

Hmm... Ayo kita pindah dulu dari sana kesuatu tempat...

Air terjun mengalir dengan indahnya disana, dan terlihat mahluk berwarna Putih di atas sana, terlihat dia sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati udara di sekitar sana sampai terdengar seseorang turun di belakangnya.

"Hm... Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap mahluk Putih pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, "heh... Tak kusangka kau sedang menunggu kematianmu sendiri" ucap mahluk dibelakangnya yang ternyata si mahluk Ungu, lalu mahluk Putih berbalik menghadapnya "kau tau profesor hanya menginginkan kita membunuh para Saiya, tapi dilihat dari sifatmu bahkan teman sendiripun kau korbankan demi kepentinganmu sendiri" ucap mahluk Putih menatap tajam pada mahluk Ungu, "hehehe... Kau memang pintar Putih, Hijau telah mati di tangan bangsa Saiya, dia lebih terhormat, tapi kau akan mati ditanganku" ucap mahluk Ungu, "huh... Tidak semudah itu kau mengalahkanku" balas mahluk Putih lalu mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda.

Dengan cepat mereka berdua melesat menghantamkan tinjuan terbaik mereka, 'Buakh, dag, dig, dug, derr' terdengar suara pukulan mereka menggema disana, mereka saling pukul dalam jarak dekat, sampai sebuah tendangan telak mahluk Putih mengenai perut mahluk Ungu sampai dia terpental jatuh kebawah air terjun, 'JUBBAARRR' mahluk Ungu tenggelam di bawah air terjun, dengan cepat mahluk Putih melesat kebawah tapi tertahan karna sebuah cahaya keluar dari air dengan cepat melesat kearahnya, dengan sigap mahluk Putih menangkis cahaya itu, membuat cahaya itu berbelok menghantam dingding di samping air terjun, membuat ledakan yang cukup besar, lalu mahluk Putih mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tempat mahluk Ungu tadi tenggelam, dengan cepat cahaya yang sangat besar keluar dari tangannya menghantam sasaranya,

_BLAARRR_

Untuk beberapa saat dibawah sana menjadi kawah yang kering sampai kawah itu telah terisi oleh air,  
"Hah...hah...hah..." Mahluk Putih kelelahan karna tenaga yang dikeluarkan tadi sangat besar, lalu dia memperhatikan kebawah sana sampai tiga buah cahaya melaju cepat keluar dari air menuju dirinya, karna tidak ada waktu untuk menangkis dia pun hanya menghadang cahaya itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya,

'JDUAARR,JDEEERR,JDAAARR'

Ledakan tiga kali beruntun menghantam mahluk Putih, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, belum sempat berkonsentrasi mahluk Ungu melesat keluar dari dalam air menghantamnya, sampai terpental ke dalam air terjun di belakangnya membuat beberapa retakan di dingding sekitar air terjun,

Mahluk Ungu memperhatikan air terjun itu sesaat lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, terciptalah sebuah bola cahaya yang sangat besar di atasnya, lalu dia lemparkan kearah air terjun itu,

_BLLAAARRR_

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi disana dan tidak terlihat ada air terjun lagi disana, mahluk Ungu masih berkonsentrasi memperhatikan arah tempat air terjun tadi, sampai sebuah cahaya menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, dia tersenyum senang, lalu dia terbang pergi dari sana.

Hm... Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha dulu...

_Tap_

Sesosok mahluk berdiri di atas gerbang Konoha dengan senyum senangnya, "wah...wah...banyak orang ya disini bagaimana kalau aku rubah tempat ini jadi kuburan" ucap mahluk itu tersenyum jahat,

Di rumah sakit Konoha...

Trunks mengalihkan pandanganya dari luar jendela, terlihat disana Tsunade, Gohan, dan Bezita sedang mengobrol disana, Naruto, Sakura, dan Goten sedang berdebat hal yang tidak penting dan Hinata yang masih terlelap disana, "Hah..." Trunks menghela napas bosan entah itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya, lalu dia memperhatikan sekeliling tempat itu sampai dia melihat beberapa gelas air putih dan dia berjalan mendekatinya, saat hendak mengambil air Trunks melihat sebuah getaran dalam air minum itu, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela, terlihat sebuah cahaya besar menuju kearahnya, "Cepat keluar dari sini" teriaknya yang mengagetkan yang lainnya lalu dia melesat kearah jendela memecahkan kaca jendela dan keluar dari sana di ikuti yang lainnya,

_BLAARRRHH_

Dalam sekejap setengah desa Konoha sudah lenyap menjadi padang gurun.

_tap_tap_tap_

Beberapa orang turun di sebuah tempat, disana ada Tsunade,Gohan,Bezita,Goten,Trunks,Sakura,Shizune dan Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hinata, tapi bukan mereka saja di belakangnya juga ada beberapa orang yang turun disana, terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang menggendong Ino,Chouzi,Kakashi yang menggendong Sai, dan Kiba yang dibawa oleh keluarganya, dan terlihat beberapa keluarga ninja yang berhasil menyelamatkan keluarganya.

"Sial... Kenapa mereka menyerang secepat ini" ucap Gohan lalu dia langsung berubah kemode Saiya dan melesat kearah datangnya cahaya tadi, di ikuti oleh Bezita,Goten,dan Trunks yang juga sudah masuk dalam mode Saiya.

"Na...Naruto..." Ucap Hinata gugup yang terganggu istirahatnya, dan malah sekarang lagi di gendong Naruto, "eh... Hinata kau sudah bangun" tanya Naruto, "i..iya.. Ada apa Naruto" Hinata balik bertanya, belum sempat menjawab Tsunade sudah memerintahkan semuanya membawa pasien kekantor Hokage, kantor Hokage tidak kena karena sedikit jauh dari ledakan yang terjadi, lalu Naruto melesat kearah sana diikuti yang lainnya,

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, lalu Naruto menurunkan Hinata di salah satu kasur yang ada disana, dan menitipkanya pada Sakura, di balas anggukan dari Sakura, lalu dia melesat keluar menuju para Saiya berada.

di atas terlihat Bezita,Gohan,Goten dan Trunks sedang bertarung dengan mahluk berwarna Nila, empat lawan satu tidak seimbang, tapi ternyata pertarungan itu terlihat seimbang.

_tap_tap_tap_

Naruto sampai kesana, lalu dia melihat ke atas, melihat orang-orang bertarung pada ketinggian empat ratus meter dari permukaan tanah, "huh... Aku benci, manusia terbang" ucapnya lalu dia menggigit jarinya dan merapalkan sebuah jutsu.

_BLAARR_

terjadi sebuah ledakan disana, dan munculah Gamabunta si katak raksasa, "ada apa memanggilku Naruto" tanyanya, sebelum menjawab Naruto melompat terlebih dahulu keatas kepala Gamabunta, "lihatlah keatas sana" jawab Naruto lalu Gamabunta mendongkakkan matanya ke atas dan terlihat beberapa orang sedang bertarung, "dan aku ingin kau melompat" lanjut Naruto lagi,

"Kau gila Naruto, aku tidak bisa melompat setinggi itu" jawab Gamabunta melihat ngeri ketinggian orang yang sedang bertarung, lalu Naruto tersenyum dan merogoh kantongnya, di keluarkannya kunai bersegel, "lompatlah setinggi yang kau bisa" ucap Naruto,

Gamabunta mengancang-ancang lompatannya agar dia bisa melompat setinggi mungkin, _SYUT_ Gamabunta melompat dengan kecepatan penuh, saat ketinggian tiga ratus meter lompatan Gamabunta mulai melambat yang berarti itu sudah batasnya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto melemparkan kunainya kearah mahluk Nila dan menyiapkan rasengan.

Mahluk Nila sedang menangkis serangan demi serangan para Saiya sampai dia merasakan ada sebuah kunai di bawahnya, lalu dia menghindarinya membuatnya tidak fokus dari pertarungan, melihat hal itu membuat Naruto senang dan segera berpindah tempat, tapi tidak disangka mahluk Nila sudah tidak ada bahkan para Saiya juga tidak ada, mereka sudah ada di bawah, ketidak fokusan mahluk Nila dimanfaatkan Gohan untuk menendangnya sampai terjatuh ketanah dan langsung mereka kejar, belum sempat terkejut Naruto melihat kebawah dan langsung merasa mual, "HUWWAAA" teriak Naruto yang jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, tentu saja dia berharap Gamabunta cepat menangkapnya, saat sebentar lagi dia mencapai tanah,

_GREEPP_

Sebuah tangan besar menangkapnya, "Sasuke" kaget Naruto lalu dia diturunkan dan terlihat Sasuke di sampingnya, "Teme kenapa kau keluar dari penjara" teriak Naruto yang takut hukuman Sasuke bakal di perpanjang karna kabur dari penjara, "Hn, lalu kenapa kalian menghancurkan penjaraku" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto melihat situasi sekitar yang sudah tidak karuan, "hehe.. Sudahlah kau sudah tau kan mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto, "Hn, Sakura sudah menceritakannya" jawab Sasuke, "sudah kuduga, ayo kesana" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari diikuti Sasuke menuju para Saiya berada.

Bersambung...

Jika kalian bertanya kemana Gamabunta, dia keseleo, karena kesalahan dalam mendarat. 


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget Rate : T

CHAPTER 6: Akhir pencarian para Android

_tap_tap_tap_

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari mendekati para Saiya, di sana terlihat Goten,Trunks dan Gohan sedang menonton Bezita yang sedang bertarung dengan mahluk Nila, pada awalnya para Saiya menyerangnya bersama-sama dengan maksud menjauhkannya dari desa, sekarang mereka lumayan jauh dari desa dan spertinya Bezita menang dalam undiannya.

"Bagaimana Goten" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Goten karena melihat pertarungan Bezita melawan Android Nila, lalu Goten meliriknya, "tak kusangka, Android itu sekarang jauh lebih kuat" jawab Goten dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "lalu kau biarkan Paman Bezita bertarung sendirian" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Goten, Goten kembali memandangnya, "tenanglah, Paman Bezita pasti bisa mengatasinya, dan siapa dia" tanya Goten melirik Sasuke karena baru melihatnya, belum sempat Naruto menjawab Sasuke nyeletuk duluan, "Aku calon suami Sakura" ucapnya yang membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal, bagaimana tidak kaget mengingat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat tidak ada sama sekali dari missing-nin perang lalu di penjara, dan sejak kapan mereka merencanakan untuk menikah,dan kenapa lagi dia harus mengatakan hal itu di depan Goten, terlihat Goten hanya mendengus kesal, "hahaha... Dia Sasuke teman terbaikku" ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal melihat keadaan yang tidak mengenakan ini.

Terlihat Bezita dan Android Nila sedang berdiri berhadapan, "hm... Kau cukup hebat" ucap mahluk Nila pada Bezita tapi tidak ada tanggapan darinya, "huh... Kau memang membosankan Bezita" ucapnya lagi lalu mulai memasang kuda-kuda lagi, Bezita hanya tersenyum lalu memasang kuda-kuda, tidak lama mereka kembali menyerang, saling pukul dan saling tendang dalam jarak dekat,

Pertarungan terlihat cukup seimbang, saling balas, sampai Bezita berhasil menyikut tengkuk Android itu kebawah, "BRUKH" sebuah kawah tercipta di tempat Android itu terjatuh, "argh..." Gumamnya memegang tengkuknya dan mencoba berdiri dan melihat ke atas, di atas Bezita hanya berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu Android itu terbang kembali ke depan Bezita, "hm... Kau ingin serius ya" ucapnya di balas senyuman dari Bezita, tidak lama kemudian pertarungan jarak dekatpun kembali terjadi, sekarang terlihat berbeda dari yang pertama, jauh lebih cepat, bahkan sulit untuk dilihat, hanya sebuah kilatan saja, sampai seseorang dari mereka terpental menabrak bukit terdekat.

_BLAARRH_

Sebuah tabrakan pada bukit disana lalu terlihat Android Nila mengapung memperhatikan tempat lawannya terjatuh, dan terlihat seseorang keluar dari sana mendekatinya, 'BAK,BUK,BAK' terjadi baku hantam terjadi lagi di atas sana, lalu mereka bersama-sama mundur menjauh dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke masing-masing lawannya,

"JDUARRH"

Suara tabrakan cahaya terjadi disana, saling adu kekuatan cahaya, tapi tak berlangsung lama cahaya Android mendominasi dan menghantam Bezita dan mementalkannya kesebuah bukit lain.

"Ugh... Apa kau lihat itu Goten, Paman Bezita kalah" teriak Naruto karena melihat para Saiya sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan, "tenang saja Naruto, di lihat dari kekuatan mereka Paman Bezita masih jauh lebih unggul" yang menjawab ternyata Gohan karena terlihat Goten sedang beradu 'Deathglare' dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto 'Sweatdrop'.

_BLAARRR_

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Bezita terjatuh, Bezita melayang naik dengan penampilan berbeda dengan petir menyambar di sekujur tubuhnya, dia sudah masuk dalam mode Saiya 2, Bezita menyeringai.

"Hm... Kau sudah lebih serius ya Bezita, ayo kita lihat sejauh mana kemapuanmu" ucap mahluk Nila langsung melesat untuk meninju, tapi tanganya di tahan oleh tangan kiri Bezita lalu.

_BUAAKH_

Bezita memukul Android itu menggunakan tangan kanannya membuat dia terpental jauh menabrak beberapa pohon disana sampai tumbang, "ough..." rintih mahluk Nila mencoba berdiri dan terlihat Bezita sudah berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"JDUAAKH"

Tendangan Bezita dilayangkan membuat Android itu terpental ke sebuah tebing yang berada disana, membuat beberapa retakan didinding tebing itu, Android itu menempel di dinding itu sambil meringis kesakitan dan terlihat Bezita berada di depannya, sangat dekat, Bezita terseyum mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Android itu membuat mahluk Nila menjerit ketakutan,

_BLAARRH_

Android itu hancur berkeping-keping beserta tebingnya juga, Bezita menyeringai puas.

Jauh bahkan sangat jauh dari tempat itu seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun sedang menghabiskan sebuah apel di atas kepala naga, tapi aktifitasnya harus terhenti karena dia merasakan sesuatu dan berdiri, "ada apa" tanya Naga yang menjadi tempat dia berdiri, "entahlah aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar" ucap anak itu,

Kita kembali lagi ke Konoha tercinta yang sudah hancur setengahnya...

Didalam gedung Hokage yang sudah terlihat seperti rumah sakit, beberapa kasur lipat dijejerkan disana dengan banyak pasien yang terluka disepanjang lorong menuju kantor Hokage, sangat tidak disangka, semuanya terjadi hanya dalam beberapa jam, mereka sedang bersedih, setengah dari desanya telah hilang bahkan orang-orangnya.

"hm... Bagaimana tuan Gohan" tanya Tsunade yang masih menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tanganya, "kita harus bertindak cepat, tak kusangka hanya dalam waktu tiga hari mereka bisa berubah sepesat itu" jawab Gohan yang memperhatikan beberapa pasien yang berada di kantor Hokage, seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja untuk menaruh mereka, ya untuk Kiba,Hinata,Ino dan Sai berada dalam kantor Hokage, berbeda dengan pasien lainnya.

Di dalam sana sudah ada para Saiya,Rokie 12 dan Ninja-ninja elit lainya yang tidak tau namanya, membuat tempat itu terlihat lebih sempit.

_Tok_tok_tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage membuyarkan setiap aktifitas mereka, "masuk" ucap Tsunade, lalu terbukalah pintu, masuk seorang pria bersurai merah menggendong seseorang,

"Tuan Kazekage, dan siapa itu" tanya Tsunade, Gohan yang melihat langsung kaget, "Uub,Pan dan...Bra" kaget Gohan, untuk Pan dia tidak terlalu kaget tapi untuk Bra dia sempat tidak percaya, "kalian kenapa ada disini" tanya Gohan dengan nada sedikit meninggi, membuat Pan dan Bra langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Gaara.

_FLASH BACK_

Bra merogoh kantongnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul dan dilemparkanya kesebuah lapangan, "BLAARR" munculah sebuah balon terbang yang cukup besar, itu adalah hadiah pemberian ibunya di hari ulang tahun tahun lalu tidak disangka sekarang bisa berguna, para penduduk memandang kagum kejadian di depan matanya, bukan karena balonnya tapi cara munculnya,

"Baiklah, cepat semuanya naik, dan pak kepala desa dimana tempat paling aman di sini" tanya Bra pada penduduk desa yang ada di sana, "hm... Lebih baik kita pergi kedesa suna saja, di sana ada Tuan Kazekage orang terkuat di sana" ucap kepala desa dibalas anggukan dari Bra, "Baiklah, tolong kau tunjukan arahnya" ucapnya lalu mereka semua naik ke balon terbang itu.

Di desa suna terjadi keributan karena ada sebuah benda besar menuju desanya, mendengar hal itu membuat Gaara melihat keluar, benda besar itu mendarat disebuah lapangan yang cukup luas di sana, lalu keluarlah para penduduk didalam sana, setelah memastikan tak ada lagi orang di dalam sana, Bra menekan sebuah tombol, "PRESSH" benda besar itupun berubah menjadi sebuah kapsul, lalu Bra berjalan menuju kepala desa yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang ninja, saat sudah sampai disana "maaf nona bisakah kau menemui Tuan Kazekage" ucap ninja yang ada disana di balas anggukan dari Bra,

Di kantor Kazekage...

"Begitu ya, jadi teman-temanmu sedang melawan Android itu" tanya Gaara di balas anggukan dari Bra, "ya Tuan Gaara" jawabnya, lalu Gaara berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela, "aku rasa akan ada sedikit kesalah pahaman" gumam Gaara lalu dia melirik Bra lagi, "bisakah kau ikut denganku kesana" tanya Gaara di balas anggukan dari Bra.

_FLASH BACK END_

"Bagaimana Sakura" tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang sedang memeriksa Uub, "dia baik-baik saja, aku rasa penawar racun yang diberikan Kankurou itu sudah cukup, selebihnya hanya menunggu dia siuman saja" jawab Sakura melirik Gaara, "syukurlahlah" jawab Gaara memperhatikan Uub, "lalu mana Kankurou dan Temari" tanya Sakura yang sama sekali tak melihat mereka, "ka Temari terluka parah, jadi ka Kankurou mengantarkannya ke desa Suna" jawab Gaara dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Argh... Benarkah seperti itu" ucap Gohan yang mendengar cerita dari Pan dan Bra, "pantas saja mereka berubah begitu cepat" lanjutnya lagi, "jika itu benar, aku rasa akan jauh lebih sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka mengingat mereka semua berpencar" ucap Tsunade yang juga mendengarkan, "ya, aku rasa akan jauh lebih sulit" ucap Gohan memandang langit-langit, "kekuatannya dua kali lipat, untuk membunuh satu saja pasti merepotkan" ucapnya lagi,

"Baiklah karena sekarang sudah hampir gelap, kalian semua beristirahatlah, besok kita akan mencari mereka" perintah Tsunade di balas anggukan dari semuanya, semua yang ada disana keluar, "ada apa Naruto, pulanglah, mereka berempat akan ada Shizune yang menjaganya" ucap Tsunade yang melihat Naruto tidak bergerak dari sana, padahal Sasuke juga masih disana, Naruto Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "maaf Nenek Tsunade, aku tidur disini saja, apartemenku sudah tidak ada" jawab Naruto di balas anggukan dari Tsunade, "kau bisa pulang kerumahmu Sasuke" ucap Tsunade di balas anggukan dari Sasuke lalu dia keluar, lalu Tsunade berdiri berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Shizune,"beristirahatlah Naruto besok pasti adalah hari yang melelahkan" ucap Tsunade sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Naruto menatap sendu sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi, hanya ada empat pasien yang sedang tertidur, "Huh..." Dia menghela napas, niatnya ingin membeli ramen Paman Teuchi, tapi mereka sudah tak ada, dalam penyerangan tadi siang mereka ikut terledakan, mungkin dia tak akan pernah makan ramen Paman Teuchi lagi,

"Naruto..." Ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "eh... Hinata kau belum tidur" tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk di samping tempat Hinata berbaring, Hinata mengangguk, "aku sudah tidur seharian, sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur lagi" ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, Naruto menunduk sedih Hinata yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega, lalu dia mengangkat tanganya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto, Naruto terkesiap kaget, "aku percaya Naruto bisa menyelesaikan semua ini lagi" ucap Hinata, lalu Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, "ya, itu pasti" jawabnya yang langsung tersenyum lebar, lalu mereka mengobrol yang tidak perlu saya tulis disini.

Keesokan harinya...

Pencarian pun dilakukan, mereka di beri perintah masing-masing untuk berpencar, "entah seberapa kuat lawan kalian, aku harap jika menemukan mereka beritau yang lainnya agar mereka bisa membantu, dan aku sudah memberi tau empat negara besar lainya untuk membantu" ucap Tsunade di balas anggukan dari semua personil, Naruto pergi dengan Goten, Sasuke pergi dengan Trunks, Kakashi dengan Gohan, tadinya mau Guy tapi dia terlalu cerewet akhirnya Bezita dengan Yamato, Guy dengan Rock Lee, Sakura dengan Pan, Tenten dengan Bra dan Uub, Shikamaru dengan Chouzi, dan beberapa Ninja lainnya yang tidak tau namanya, mereka pergi ke arah yang berbeda, dan untuk Gaara kembali ke Suna untuk melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Shino walaupun sudah sehat dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk ikut.

Pencarian pun dimulai...

Trunks yang menggendong Sasuke melesat terbang ke sebuah tempat, "pergi kesana" tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah desa, "untuk apa" jawab Trunks tapi dia tetap turun kesana, lalu Sasuke dan Trunks berjalan kesalah satu Restoran disana, "KREET" pintu Restoran terbuka lalu Sasuke dan Trunks berjalan ke sebuah meja yang terlihat dua orang pengunjung sedang makan di sana, yang satu perempuan dan satunya laki-laki

"Untuk apa kau kesini" ucap seorang gadis membuat si laki-laki kaget dan menengok ke belakang, "Sasuke, kau sudah bebas" ucap si pria yang ternyata Suigetsu, "hn, aku ingin kita mencari android" ucap Sasuke to the point, "huh... Jika kau ada maunya kau mencariku" ucap si gadis ketus yang ternyata dia adalah Karin, "hn, sejak kapan kalian berdua berkencan" ucap Sasuke tidak nyambung yang membuat Karin dan Suigetsu saling membuang muka.

_Tap_tap_tap_

"Aku tak percaya aku akan mengikutinya lagi" ucap Karin yang frustasi, lagi-lagi dia harus ikut Sasuke walau dia suka tapi alasannya selalu tidak dia suka, mereka berempat pergi dengan melompat-lompat pohon karna tidak mungkin Trunks membawa mereka bertiga terbang, bisa sih terbang tapi sedikit dengan cara tidak elit.

_Tap_

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah tempat, di depannya terdapat sebuah gua yang cukup besar, "apa kau yakin dia didalam sana" tanya Trunks, "kau tidak mempercayaiku" bentak Karin karena ada yang meragukan ketepatannya, "entahlah, aku sama sekali tak merasakan ada kekuatan di dalam sana" ucap Trunks lalu dia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada mulut gua,

"BLAARRR"

Sebuah ledakan dasyat terjadi disana, membuat gua disana menjadi rata, terlihat sesosok mahluk di atas sedang melayang menatapnya benci, "ma..mahluk apa itu" tanya Suigetsu melihat mahluk berwarna Kuning melayang di atas, "sial, aku sama sekali tak merasakan kekuatanya" ucap Trunks tak percaya padahal Android itu jelas-jelas ada di depannya.

Kita lihat yang lainnya...

Naruto memperhatikan ke bawah, melihat apa ada Android, sampailah dia di sebuah padang bunga, dan dia menemukan yang dia cari-cari, Naruto dan Goten turun kesana, tepatnya turun di belakang Android yang sedang menghirup aroma bunga sambil berjongkok, Android yang nyaris Sempurna, dengan otot yang sudah terlihat bak Brolly, dan dia adalah Android Biru.

"Ehm... Naruto, Goten kalian sudah menemukanku" ucap Android itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga di depannya, "tentu... Dan aku akan membunuhmu" jawab Naruto yang sudah tidak aneh Android itu tau namanya, tapi kalau Goten namanya sudah pasti terdaftar dari calon korban para Android itu, lalu Android Biru pun berdiri dan berbalik menatap Goten dan Naruto, "Ehm... Untuk Naruto aku tidak akan membuatmu terbunuh karena seseorang walau aku tau kau yang membunuh Jingga dan Merah, tapi untuk Goten aku harus membunuhmu karena untuk itulah aku diciptakan" ucap Android itu menjelaskan di balas tatapan tak mengerti dari Naruto, "apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu" teriak Naruto yang merasa dirinya sudah disisihkan dalam pertarungan, tapi Android itu hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Naruto dan Goten ngeri melihatnya, bagaimana tidak, walau wujudnya yang aneh tapi dia bisa menunjukan senyum seperti itu.

Naruto dan Goten mulai bersiap-siap tapi itu terhenti saat Android Biru meminta sesuatu, "ehm...maaf aku tidak mau bertarung disini, aku tidak mau merusak tempat kesukaanku dan temanku ini" ucapnya, Naruto dan Goten hanya saling pandang tak mengerti, "baiklah, lalu kau maunya dimana" tanya Goten pada Android itu, "ehm... Baiklah ikuti aku" jawab Android itu terbang di ikuti Naruto dan Goten,

Kita kembali ke Sasuke dan Trunks...

Android Kuning turun menapak ketanah bekas reruntuhan gua yang ada di sana, "aku tak percaya kalian dapat menemukanku, padahal kekuatanku tidak dapat terdeteksi" ucap Android Kuning itu, "hahaha... Kau jangan meragukanku mahluk Kuning" ucap Karin yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Android itu, "hmm... Di lihat dari kii kalian, kalian tidak ada apa-apanya bila melawanku" ucap Android bangga,

"Kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Trunks langsung berubah kemode Saiya 2, karena dia rasa percuma jika memakai mode Saiya satu, toh ayahnya juga kalah melawan yang lebih lemah, Suigetsu dan Karin memandang kagum perubahan Trunks, saat Trunks merubah dirinya menjadi lebih kuat dia nampak lebih keren dengan rambut kuning dan petir menyambar di sekelilingnya berbeda dengan Sasuke yang malah jadi jelek (di Chidori Sasuke),

Android Kuning hanya tersenyum, dia sudah memprediksi perubahan kekuatan seorang Saiya, lalu dia memasang kuda-kuda tapi sebelumnya melirik Sasuke, menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah menjadi sharingan,

"Bodoh" ucap Sasuke yang seketika Android kuning ambruk menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, ya dia terperangkap genjutsu milik Sasuke, Trunks tidak mengerti dan langsung kembali ke mode biasa, "ada apa dengannya" tanya Trunks memperhatikan Android Kuning yang terlihat aneh, "dia terperangkap genjutsu Sasuke, aku melihat cakramu sangat kuat tapi hal seperti ini saja kau tak tau" jawab Karin yang masih tidak percaya kalau Trunks adalah seorang Alien, "aku kan sudah memberitahumu kalau aku bukan berasal dari sini" ucap Trunks lalu melirik Sasuke, "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan" tanyanya pada Sasuke, Sasuke membalas lirikannya, "tentu saja bunuh dia" ucapnya lalu dia berjalan menuju Android Kuning berada, mengeluarkan kusanagi nya dan mengalirkan Chidori pada kusanaginya lalu mengayunkannya kearah leher Android Kuning sekencang-kencangnya.

_BLAAARRH_

Ledakan dasyat terjadi disana membuat Trunks,Suigetsu dan Karin kagum, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia kecewa karena ternyata kusanaginya tidak mengenai target, saat debu mulai menipis tampaklah Android Kuning berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, dia tersenyum, "cukup sulit keluar dari sana, tapi aku dapat mengatasinya" ucapnya bangga, Trunks dan Suigetsu sedikit kaget karena ternyata serangan tadi tidak mengenainya.

"Aku sudah tau tentang sharingan, aku hanya ingin mencobanya saja" ejek Android itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, "baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap, aku sudah tiga hari tidak bergerak di dalam sana, aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku" ucap Android sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu menyeringai dan mengatakan "Mulai".

_BUAAKKH_

Pukulan cepat, bahkan sangat cepat membuat Sasuke terpental menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang,membuat Suigetsu dan Karin mematung, Trunks yang melihat langsung berubah lagi ke mode Saiya 2 dan melesat maju, pertarungan jarak dekat pun terjadi, tapi mereka masih bertarung di atas tanah, namun tak lama,

_BUAKH_

Sebuah pukulan telak berhasil Android Kuning layangkan pada Trunks membuatnya terpental menabrak sebuah batu besar, android itu puas sesaat sebelum sebuah dorongan listrik di punggungnya mementalkannya beberapa puluh meter sampai menabrak sebuah pohon, "ough..." Rintihnya yang merasakan kesemutan di sekujur tubuhnya. lalu dia mencoba berdiri dan melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya dengan membawa chidori,

_BLAARRH_

Pohon disana pun tumbang karena serangan chidori dari Sasuke, "hmm" mahluk kuning yang ada jauh diatasnya menyeringai dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sasuke,

_JDUAARR_JDAARR_JDEERR_

Puluhan cahaya tercipta dari telapak tangan Android Kuning menghantam tanah tempat Sasuke berpijak, dengan cepat Sasuke menghindarinya,

_BUAAAKH_

Sikutan Trunks mengenai tengkuk Android Kuning membuat dia terpental kebawah, belum sempat dia menghilangkan keterkejutannya terlihat Sasuke melompat dengan mode joutai membawa Chidori ke hadapannya,

_BLAARRH_

Android Kuning pun terhempas cukup jauh dan jatuh di sebuah tempat, "ough... Sial aku lengah" ucap Android itu lalu dia menatap langit tempat Trunks melayang,

biarkan mereka bertiga beristirahat dulu, kita pindah dulu ketempat lain...

_tap_tap_tap_

Android Biru,Goten dan Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah padang pasir, "di sini tempatnya ya" tanya Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya sebuah pasir, "ehm... ya" jawab Android Biru lalu menatap Naruto dan Goten serius, "aku sudah di ciptakan untuk membunuh para Saiya, ada empat nama di kepalaku yaitu Bezita,Gohan,Trunks dan Kau" ucapnya di balas anggukan dari Goten, "dan jika aku menemukan salah satunya terlihat di depan mataku, aku di haruskan untuk membunuhnya" lanjutnya lagi sekarang Goten tersenyum, "jadi kau sebenarnya tak ingin membunuh kami..." ucap Goten dan terlihat Android Biru tersenyum, "jika kau menolak membunuh kami, sebuah sel otakmu akan rusak dan di gantikan oleh sel baru, walau dengan tubuh yang sama tapi dengan pikiran yang berbeda" lanjut Goten di balas senyuman puas dari Android Biru, "tepat, walau aku tidak membunuhmu tubuh ini akan tetap membunuhmu, dan aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku" ucap Android Biru memasang kuda-kuda, 'ini seperti sedang melawan edo tensei saja' pikir Naruto lalu masuk dalam mode bijju dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, sedangkan Goten berubah ke mode Saiya 2.

_bak_buk_bak_

Android dan Goten saling pukul jarak dekat dengan cepat, sedangkan Naruto membuat dua klon dan menciptakan sebuah rasengan, setelah rasengan tercipta dua klon Naruto berlari memutar ke arah belakang Android dan Naruto asli berada di belakang Goten membawa rasengan, dengan cepat klon Naruto menghentikan gerakan Android, Android kaget lalu menatap Goten, Goten terbang naik keatas, mata Android mengikuti kemana Goten terbang melupakan Naruto yang mendekat,

_BLAARRRH_

Android terpental menabrak gunung pasir yang berada disana, lalu dia berdiri memperhatikan perutnya yang terkoyak, dalam seketika koyakan itu menghilang, lalu menatap Naruto dan Goten, "tidak buruk" ucapnya senang, sedangkan Naruto dan Goten sedikit kaget dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya, Android itu bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan cepat.

_Craassh_

Android Biru melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju arah Naruto dan Goten, dengan cepat mengepalkan tangan kanannya, _dug_ suara beradu tangan dengan tangan, Goten berhasil membalas tinjuan dari Android Biru, tapi tak berlangsung lama sampai sebuah tangan lainnya menghantam pipi kirinya, _Buakh_ membuat Goten terpental, lalu Android mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berjumlah banyak, dengan cepat dia terbang dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada para Naruto,

_BLAAARH_

Ledakan dasyat terjadi disana, belum sampai debu menghilang sebuah rasensuriken mendekat kearah Android, dengan cepat dia menangkisnya membuat rasensuriken meledak cukup jauh dari mereka, "hm..." Gumam Android senang menatap Naruto yang mulai terlihat saat debu menipis, lalu dia turun menapak tanah di hadapan Naruto,

"Ehm...Aku rasa Putih sangat tepat memilihmu" ucap Android Biru memperhatikan Naruto, "eh..." Gumam Naruto tidak percaya, "ehm...kau tau Naruto aku juga berharap kau bisa menyelesaikan semua ini" lanjut Android lagi, "hehe... Tentu, aku pasti akan melakukannya" jawab Naruto senang lalu melirik Goten yang baru menapak tanah di dekatnya, lalu mereka kembali memasang kuda-kudanya,

Kita pindah lagi...

Android Kuning mencoba bangkit berdiri lalu melihat Sasuke dalam mode joutai berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah chidori di tangannya, sebelum sempat mengenainya dengan cepat dia terbang keatas, terus terbang sampai melewati awan di ikuti oleh Trunks, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal kembali ke mode biasa, lalu menatap langit, di tangan kirinya telah di aliri cakra,

Sampai di atas yang mungkin tidak dapat di jangkau oleh Sasuke dia berhenti di ikuti oleh Trunks di depannya, "hehe... Aku rasa kau takut padanya" ejek Trunks yang di balas dengusan kesal dari Android Kuning, lalu mereka pun bertarung di atas sana, saling memukul dan menendang satu sama lain.

Dengan cepat Trunks memukul wajah Android, dan dibalas tendangan di perut oleh Android, terus seperti itu sampai Android menyikut dada Trunks membuat dia terpental mundur, dengan cepat Android Kuning merentangkan kedua tanganya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya,

_CRAASSH_

"ARGHH..." Teriak Android Kuning tangan kirinya terpotong oleh Chidori eisou Sasuke yang telah disempurnakan, dia memicingkan matanya ke bawah, terlihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa, 'sial padahal aku sudah berada di ketinggian seperti ini, dan dia masih dapat menyerangku' pikirnya.

_DUAKH_

Hantaman tumit Trunks mementalkan Android Kuning kebawah, Sasuke menyeringai dengan cepat dia membuat chidori dan melompat menghantamkannya dari bawah, _BLAARRH_ membuat Android terpental lagi keatas sebelum akhirnya jatuh cukup jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri,

"Ukh..ukh.." Android Kuning mencoba berdiri dan menatap Trunks yang mulai turun ke arahnya, dengan cepat dia mencoba kabur tapi sayang dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, Trunks menapak ke tanah di depan Android Kuning itu dan menunjukan telapak tangannya kearah Android, tapi Android itu sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya terlihat wajah ketakutan dan meringis ingin bergerak, Sasuke sudah berada di samping Trunks dan tersenyum, lalu dia melirik kearah lain yang terlihat Shikamaru,Chouzi,Tenten,Uub dan Bra berdiri di atas sebuah pohon, "maaf, kami terlambat" ucap Chouzi.

_JBLAARRH_ ledakan besarpun terjadi di sana.

yang itu sudah selesai, kita pindah lagi ke dua tokoh utama kita...

Sebelum mereka benar-benar bertarung, sebuah cahaya memancar keluar dari tubuh Android Biru merubah bentuknya menjadi seperti manusia dengan mata yang sudah memiliki kelopak dengan iris mata berwarna Biru, tubuh yang besar dan tingginya dua kali tinggi badan Naruto, dengan sayap mirip milik cell, dan berambut panjang dengan dua antena di kepalanya.

"Argh... Ternyata Kuning telah mati" ucap Android Biru yang entah dirinya harus senang atau sedih, lalu dia menatap Naruto dan Goten yang terlihat bingung, mereka berdua bingung karena perubahan Android ini bukannya kekuatan besar yang mereka rasakan, tapi malah tiba-tiba menghilang, "aku harap kalian bisa bertahan dari seranganku" ucap Android Biru mengagetkan lamunan Naruto dan Goten, "baiklah" ucap Goten lalu dia meningkatkan kekuatannya, rambutnya lebih panjang dan tubuhnya jauh lebih besar membuat Naruto ngeri karna hanya dia yang berbadan tipis di pertarungan ini, dengan cepat Goten memukul Android Biru,

_BUAKH_

Naruto dan Goten kaget karena tubuh Android Biru tidak bergeming, hanya kepalanya yang menghadap kebelakang, lalu kepala itu berputar lagi dengan sendirinya ke depan, "hehe... Aku tidak tau kekuatanku akan sehebat ini" ucap Android Biru bangga lalu dengan cepat menangkap tangan Goten yang masih setia mengacung di depan wajahnya dan membantingkanya membuat sebuah kawah memanjang, Naruto menggeram menendang sekuat tenaganya tapi tertangkap oleh Android Biru, dengan cepat Android biru berputar melemparnya bak lempar cakram membuat Naruto terlempar jauh, sangat jauh sampai keluar dari padang pasir itu,

Android Biru memperhatikan Goten yang tak sadarkan diri sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "kau terlalu mengulur-ulur waktu untuk membunuhnya Biru" ucap seseorang yang ternyata dia Android Unggu, Android Biru menatapnya dengan kesal, "kau telah membunuh Putih, aku tak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Android Biru di balas gelak tawa dari Android Ungu, "hahaha... Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku" ejek Android Ungu, Android Biru hanya tersenyum miris, "kau lupa aku memiliki tubuh yang tak dapat mati dengan mudah, aku bisa menyembuhkan segalanya dengan cepat, walau aku kalah dalam teknik tapi kau akan kehabisan tenaga lebih dulu" ucap Android Biru yang dibalas anggukan dari Android Ungu, " ya..ya.." Ucap Android Ungu lalu dia menyeringai, "tapi bagaimana dengan ini" dengan cepat salah satu telapak tangannya di arahkan pada Goten dan mengeluarkan cahaya, melihat itu reflek Android Biru memukul si Ungu sampai terpental,

"AARRGH" Android Biru memegang kepalanya dan jatuh berlutut, rasanya memori di kepalanya terhapus satu persatu, Android Ungu terdengar tertawa, "HaHaHa... Dasar bodoh, kau melindungi Saiya, kau telah melanggar peraturan" ucapnya lalu mendekati Android Biru yang hampir tak sadarkan diri, memegang kepalanya dan menghancurkannya sampai berkeping keping, dengan cepat tubuhnya berubah, warna pada tubuhnya menjadi berwarna warni dengan tubuh berwarna dasar Ungu ,rambut berwarna merah, mata berwarna biru, di bagian tubuh terlihat seperti baju dan celana campuran dari beberapa warna.

"Hahaha...Hahaha..." Tawanya menggelegar di sana, kekuatannya sudah mencapai sempurna lalu dia merasakan ada kehadiran mahluk lain di sekitarnya, diliriknya datanglah Bezita dan Yamato, "Hmm... Ini pasti menyenangkan" gumamnya,

Tes_tes_tes

"Bangun Gaki" ucap suara berat yang ada di sana, Naruto bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya lalu dia berdiri, "bagaimana keadaanku" tanya Naruto, "kau terluka, serangan tadi membuat beberapa patah tulang pada tubuhmu" jawab Kurama di balas anggukan dari Naruto, "Android Biru telah mati" ucapnya lagi yang membuat Naruto kaget, "aku merasakan kekuatan dua kali lipat dari Android Biru" ucapnya lagi yang membuat Naruto makin tersentak, "sudahlah... Sekarang kau bangun dari tidurmu" ucapnya lagi dibalas anggukan dari Naruto "baiklah Kyubi" ucapnya.

_BLAARRR_

Bezita merubah dirinya menjadi Saiya 4, membuat Android puas, "hm... Pasti ini menyenangkan Bezita" ucapnya mempersiapkan telapak tangannya di ikuti oleh Bezita, _JDUARR_ tabrakan antara bola cahayapun terjadi menciptakan kawah yang sangat besar,

"Khukhukhu... Tidak buruk Bezita, bagaimana kalau yang ini" mengangkat tangannya dan terciptalah bola cahaya besar namun rencananya terganggu karena sudah ada kayu yang menancap dari depan dan belakang tubuhnya, itu membuatnya geram dan melirik Yamato lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya keluarlah cahaya besar mengarah pada Yamato, _BLAARH_ Yamato terpental jauh, andai dia tak membuat tembok kayu dia sudah hangus berkeping-keping, dengan kasar dia mencabuti kayu yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke segala arah, dengan cepat lubang lubang pada tubuhnya tertutup,

Lalu dia kembali memandang Bezita yang sudah menunggunya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu menyeringai dan melesat, pertarungan pun tak terhindarkan, saling memukul jarak dekat dan hampir tak terlihat hanya sebuah kilatan,

"Naruto bangun" teriak Sakura yang melihat temannya tak sadarkan diri, Naruto pun membuka matanya, "kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, "hehehe... Aku memberimu kacang senju" seru Pan yang juga ada disana, "kacang senju" ucap Naruto tak mengerti, "ini adalah obat untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakit" ucap Pan memperlihatkan kacang senjunya, "kacang senju menyembuhkan segala penyakit termasuk patah tulang" tanya Naruto, "ya" Pan mengangguk yakin, "kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin" teriak Naruto frustasi, "kau tidak bertanya memangnya buat apa" tanya Pan dengan tampang inconent, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal lalu dia berdiri memperhatikan tempat dia terjatuh, terdengar ledakan keras jauh dari arah depannya, dengan cepat mereka bertiga pergi kesana,

Sesampainya disana sudah ada hampir semua orang yang di tugaskan, "kemana saja kau Naruto" tanya Rock lee, naruto sedikit tersentak kaget, mereka semua mengira dia yang terlambat, padahal dia yang duluan kesini, dunia memang tidak adil, bahkan Goten pun diam saja tak membela, lupakan, kita lihat pertarungan, tunggu goten mana.

Pertarungan di atas ketinggian yang cukup ekstrim dengan pertarungan yang sama sekali tak terlihat, sampai terlihatlah seseorang jatuh menabrak gunung di susul bola cahaya berukuran raksasa ikut menabraknya membuat guncangan hebat yang sampai terasa ke tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan berada, terlihat Android turun melewati awan-awan mendekati ledakan tadi, Naruto memicingkan matanya dan melihat seseorang yang hampir terkubur pasir di sebuah kawah baru, 'itu Goten' pikirnya, lalu dia melirik Pan, "aku minta satu benda yang tadi" ucapnya, "untuk apa" jawab Pan, "untuk Pamanmu" Pan hanya menaikan satu alisnya dan memperhatikan sekitar dan tak terlihat Goten,

Naruto langsung berlari ke tempat Goten tanpa mempedulikan omelan yang lainnya, walau Android itu tidak jauh dari tempat Goten terkapar, lalu memberikan kacang senju pada Goten, tidak lama kemudian Goten pun tersadar, "ayo teman kita belum menyelesaikan semuanya" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri mengulurkan tanganya, lalu Goten pun menyambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri, "tentu" ucapnya lalu mereka mengalihkan pandanganya dan ternyata mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh Android di depannya, "hm... Naruto, aku ingin lihat kemampuan dari pahlawan perang" ejek Android, lalu Naruto berubah ke mode biju dan Goten berubah ke mode Saiya 3,

_BUAKHH_

Secepat kilat Android memukul Naruto, _BLAARH_ serangan rasengan menghantam punggungnya dan berhenti di sebuah tubuh Naruto, 'poft' tubuh itu menjadi asap yang membuat Android kesal, lalu dia berdiri menghadap Naruto dan merentangkan tangannya untuk membuat sesuatu, tapi tubuhnya malah tak bisa di gerakan, "SHARANOO" "DUAKH" pukulan telak Sakura mementalkan Android itu jauh, "kau jangan melupakan kami Naruto" ucap Sakura dan di belakangnya terdapat yang lainya, dan terlihat Sasuke dan Trunks yang baru datang,"teman-teman" ucap Naruto, "Hn Dobe kau melupakan sesuatu" ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan jubah, teman-teman yang lain kaget, "terimakasih Teme" balas Naruto memasang jubah bercorak api bertulisan RUKODAIME dengan huruf kanji,

"baiklah shikamaru apa kau bisa menghentikan Android itu" tanya Naruto di balas anggukan dari Shikamaru, lalu Naruto mempersiapkan tangannya di atas terciptalah rasensuriken, dan dia sedikit kaget ada tangan menyatukan kekuatannya, dia Goten mereka saling berdempetan membuat rasensuriken yang terlihat seperti Yaoi tapi tenang itu bukan, terciptalah rasensuriken berwarna kuning terang, membuat sekitarnya berangin panas, dengan sekuat tenaga mereka melemparkannya ke arah Android yang mematung di sana,

_BLAARRH_

Ledakan makin besar, dan terus membesar membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan malah gelisah, mereka tidak memperhitungkan sekuat apa bila dua kekuatan besar di gabungkan, ledakan berputar semakin kencang dan menyedot segalanya. "WHOOAA" teriak orang-orang yang tersedot kesana.

_WUUSSHH_

Seekor Naga hijau besar terbang mengelilingi ledakan yang terjadi, menyerap ledakan itu dengan mulutnya sampai habis, semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tercengang, lalu Naga itu mendekati Naruto dan Goten, tampaklah seorang anak sembilan tahunan berdiri di atas kepala Naga, "maaf, apa aku terlambat" ucap anak itu nyengir, "Ayah" ucap Goten membuat yang lainnya kaget, lalu anak itu turun dari kepala Naga, "Kakek" teriak Pan yang langsung memeluk Goku yang lebih muda darinya, "sedang apa kalian disini" tanya Goku,

Engga tau gimana ngejelasinnya jadi kita skip...  
Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Oh begitu ya" ucap Goku lalu berbalik menghadap Naga, "Tuan Shenlong bisakah kau hidupkan semua orang yang mati karena para Android" ucap Goku yang tidak tau nanya atau nyuruh, "Baiklah" ucap Shenlong lalu semua orang yang mati karena Android hidup lagi, lalu Goku melompat ke atas kepala Shenlong "baiklah urusanku selesai, selamat tinggal" ucapnya dan meninggalkan semua orang yang melambaikan tangan padanya,

"Apa kami terlambat" Ucap Gaara dengan pasukan dari Suna, Naruto meliriknya, "tidak kau tepat waktu Gaara" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya semua orang pulang menggunakan pasir terbang Gaara,

Sesampainya di Konoha mereka langsung disambut oleh para Penduduk, menyorakan kata "RUKODAIME", "sekarang Sasuke sudah bebas jadi minggu depan kau harus mau di lantik" ancam Tsunade pada Naruto, Naruto memandang setengah desanya hancur, 'pasti Nenek Tsunade tidak mau mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini' pikirnya,

Lalu di sebuah lapangan cukup luas para Rokie 12 dan yang lainya berkumpul disana, "baiklah Naruto, terimakasih telah membantu kami memberantas para Android" ucap Gohan di balas anggukan dari Naruto, "itu sudah menjadi tugasku" ucapnya senang, lalu Goten maju dan berjabatan tangan dengan Naruto, "senang bertarung denganmu" ucapnya, "tentu, aku juga" jawab Naruto,

Lalu Goten melirik Sakura dan mendekat tapi terhalang Sasuke, "pergilah, lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap Sasuke dibalas dengusan kesal dari Goten, lalu Gohan,Bezita,Goten,Trunks,Pan,Bra,dan Uub pun naik pesawat yang sudah di keluarkan dari kapsul, tidak berlangsung lama mereka pun lepas landas menyisakan para ninja yang sedang melambai...

...Tamat maksa...

Jauh disebuah tempat lima orang perampok sedang kebingungan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berteriak minta tolong, lalu para perampok itu melihat wajah gadis yang mereka kenali sebagai sanderanya, "HUWAA" para perampok pun lari terbirit-birit 


End file.
